Make You Fallin Love with Me Again
by Yewook Turtle
Summary: Yesung meninggalkan Ryeowook ketika kecil, membuat Ryeowook sangat membencinya. ketika dewasa mereka dipertemukan kembali, tapi slalu bertengkar. akankah Ryeowook memaafkan Yesung dan mau menerima cintanya? Chapter 4 UPDATE! RCL
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Make You Fallin Love with Me Again

Author : Real Me ^^

Genre : Romance, Family, etc.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Yesung punyanya Wookie, Wookie punyanya Yesung. khusus bwt Yesung punya saya ya XD. Tp saya relain bwt Wookie

Pairing : YeWook

Warning : Yaoi, Typo berhamburan, gag jelas, membosankan..

Kaki kecilnya melangkah menuju sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya, dia duduk di sebuah bangku taman tersebut sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Orang-orang yang tak mengenalnya pasti akan mengira bahwa dia adalah seorang gadis kecil, lihat saja penampilannya. Mata caramel indahnya, bibir tipisnya, dan pipinya yang sedikit tirus, jangan lupakan rambut hitam yang kepirangan itu dibiarkan panjang sampai sebatas pundaknya dan poninya yang dikuncir keatas. Benar-benar seperti seorang yeonja.

Dia duduk disana seorang diri, entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Nampaknya serius, bisa dilihat dari raut wajahnya. Tapi ada sedikit raut kesedihan yang terpacar diwajah manisnya. Sangat tidak cocok dengan anak semanis dia.

Dari kejauhan nampak seseorang sedang mengamatinya, namja itu tersenyum melihat putranya yang duduk melamun di bangku taman tersebut lalu menghampirinya..

"Ternyata Wookie ada disini ya? Umma mencarimu kemana-mana, kenapa Wookie tidak ijin dulu sama umma atau sama Donghae hyung? Umma kan jadi khawatir kalau sampai-sampai anak umma yang cantik ini menghilang", tanya Jaejoong sang umma pada Wookie sambil menggodanya.

"Umma menyebalkan, wookie kan bukan yeonja. Wookie kan namja kenapa umma mesti bilang aku cantik sih. Uh.." katanya kesal sambil mem'potkan bibirnya imut. Sang umma yang melihat tingkat anaknya terkikik sendiri.

Ya.. namja kecil bak yeonja itu bernama Wookie atau yang lebih lengkapnya Jung Ryeowook, dan ummanya seorang namja yang bernama lengkap Jung Jaejoong. Heran dengan umma adalah seorang namja? Tidak perlu heran memikirkannya karena namja bisa juga mempunyai anak pada teknologi yang sudah maju ini.

"Habisnya anak umma yang satu ini cantik sekali, bahkan tidak terlihat seperti namja. Neomo yeopo wookie baby" katanya sambil mencubit gemas pipi Ryeowook. "Umma nakal sekali mencubit pipi wookie" sahutnya.

Anaknya ini benar-benar berkelakuan manis, pantas saja suaminya Yunho dan anak sulungnya Donghae sangat menyayangi Ryeowook.

"Kenapa melamun terus chagiya? Masih memikirkannya?" tanya Jaejoong entah siapa yang dimaksud. "Umma wookie sedih, dia meninggalkan wookie sendiri. Padahal aku baru mengenalnya dan baru mempunyai teman sebaik dia" sahutnya. "Sudah chagiya jangan memikirkannya terus, kalau memang dia bertakdir denganmu pasti suatu saat nanti kau bertemu dengannya" nasehat Jaejoong sambil mengelus rambut anaknya. Ryeowook masih mencerna ucapan ummanya, dia tidak terlalu paham akan apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong. "Ne umma".

Ryeowook baru saja ditinggal seorang yang dianggapnya sebagai sahabat, padahal dia baru mengenal orang itu. Bahkan namanya saja dia tidak tahu, karena Ryeowook hanya memanggilnya dengan 'hyung' saja. Setiap bermain dengan orang itu Wookie merasa nyaman, entahlah dia tidak mengerti dia masih kecil untuk memikirkan itu. Ryewook mengenalnya saat dia bermain di taman dekat rumahnya, dan namja itu juga sedang bermain disana. Ryeowook jadi senang bermain disana semenjak mengenal namja kecil yang dia panggil 'hyung' itu, umma dan appanya juga sudah mengetahuinnya. Tapi entahlah sekarang namja kecil itu pergi kemana, yang dia katakana pada Ryewook saat terakhir bertemu hanyalah "aku akan pergi wookie, jangan sedih ne?". Pada saat berkata seperti itu Ryeowook tidak terlalu paham akan maksud namja itu. Ternyata namja itu pergi entah kemana, mungkin pindah bersama orangtuanya. Ryeowook hanya memberikan namja itu sebuah liontin kesayangannya yang diberikan oleh hyungnya –Donghae- kepada namja itu.

.

.

"Yakkkk… wookie kau pergi kemana saja sih? Umma khawatir mencarimu kemana-mana, sampai-sampai hyung kena marah juga" tanya Donghae pada Ryeowook. "Isshh Donghae hyung kenapa memarahiku sih, padahal aku hanya pergi ke taman saja" sahut Wookie. "Hyung kan khawatir padamu wookie, kalau dongsaeng cantik hyung hilang mau cari dimana?" goda Donghae. "Hyung sama saja dengan umma, mengataiku cantik. Aku ini namja hyung" katanya sebal. Donghae yang melihat Ryeowook kesal pun tertawa.

"Aiggoo.. namja kok suka ngambek sih? Masih memikirkan teman kecilmu yang menghilang itu eoh?"

"Ne.. wookie kangen dia hyung, jadinya wookie gak punya teman main" jawabnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Kau menyukainya hem? Kecil-kecil sudah tau cinta. Sudahlah jangan sedih lagi, kan masih ada hyung mu yang tampan ini" sahut Donghae yang ke ge-er'an.

Donghae adalah hyung satu-satunya Ryeowook, Hae sangat menyayangi dongsaengnya satu ini. Walaupun sering mengusilinya, tapi itu sebatas godaan untuk Ryewook. Donghae dan Ryeowook beda usia 3 tahun, dan usia Donghae sekarang 11 tahun.

"Wookie kita punya tetangga baru loh, tadi mereka berkunjung kesini. Mereka punya seorang anak, nampaknya lebih muda beberapa bulan darimu" tutur Donghae.

"Apa hubungannya dengan wookie hyung?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Bisa kau jadikan temanlah, dasar pabbo. Sudah sekarang wookie mandi, bau tau.." ejek Donghae lagi. Tanpa protes Ryeowook segera pergi ke kamar mandi, mungkin sudah kesal jika harus protes lagi.

.

.

Malam harinya ketika keluarga Jung sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu sambil menonton tv.

"Wookie sini duduk di pangkuan appa" perintah Yunho –ayah HaeWook- pada Ryeowook, tanpa diperintah dua kali Ryeowook langsung duduk di pangkuannya.

"Tadi sore kata umma wookie menghilang ya, pergi kemana kau baby?" tanya Yunho pada wokie sambil melirik sekilas istrinya Jaejoong.

"Anniya.. appa wookie hanya jalan-jalan saja ditaman" sahutnya.

"Bohong appa, dia mencari kekasihnya yang menghilang itu" celetuk Donghae. Karena kesal sejak sore dijahili oleh hyungnya Ryeowook melempar Donghae yang sedang asik menonton kartun dengan bantal sofa. Tapi bukannya sakit, Donghae malah balik menertawai Ryeowook membuatnya tambah kesal. "Hae sudahlah jangan mengganggu dongsaen mu lagi" nasihat ummanya.

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Siapa malam-malam begini bertamu? Hae bukakan pintunya ne" suruh Yunho pada putra sulungnya. Langsung saja Donghae menuju pintu depan membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

"Umma… Kyu datang nih" teriak Donghae dari depan.

"Ne sebentar chagi umma kesana" sahut Jaejoong.

"Kyu? siapa itu Jae?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Sebentar ya yeobo nanti aku kenalkan dia pada kau dan wookie, tungu disini sebentar" sahut Jaejong pada suaminya dan wookie yang juga penasaran.

Lalu nampaklah Jaejoong dan Donghae datang dari arah pintu depan sambil membawa dua kotak, entahlah isinya apa. Dan dibelakang mereka mengekor seorang namja kecil yang tampan dengan rambut coklat ikal.

"Appa ini Kyu tetangga baru kita, Kyuhyun" kata Donghae.

"Annyeonghaseo ajusshi.. perkenalkan namaku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun" jelas Kyuhyun pada Yunho sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Nado annyeong Kyu, panggil aku Yunho ajusshi ne?" kata Yunho pada Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menangguk sambil tersenyum memeperlihatkan wajah tampannya.

"Oh ya Kyu, ini adiknya Donghae yang tadi sore ajuhma ceritakan. Ayo Wookie perkenalkan dirimu sama Kyuhyun" suruh Jaejoong. Dengan tampang malas Ryeowook memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun

"Nampaknya kau lebih kecil beberapa bulan dari Ryeowook, Kyu. kau bisa memanggilnya Wookie saja ne" jelas Jaejoong sambil mengulas senyum. "Ne ajuhma" sahutnya.

"Wookie kenapa wajahmu masam gitu eoh? Kau tidak suka dapat teman baru? Lupakan saja teman mu yang tidak jelas itu. Lihatlah Kyu tampan begini pasti kau suka" jahil Donghae lagi pada Ryeowook. "Hyung jahat, aku mau ke kamar saja. Wookie kesel sama Donghae hyung" kata Wookie sambil berlari ke lantai 2 ke kamarnya.

"Hae kau suka sekali menggoda dongsaengmu, sudah tau wookie itu gampang ngambek".

"Hehehe, mian appa" jawab Donghae nyengir.

"Kyu ada apa kau malam-malam begini berkunjung kemari?" tanya Jaejoong pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ini ajusshi ajuhma Kyu disuruh membawakan kue untuk kalian oleh umma. Sekalian aku ingin berkenalan sama Wookie" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf ya Kyu tadi Wookie tidak sopan padamu, mood nya lagi bermasalah" sesal Yunho pada Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchanayo ajusshi, mungkin dia besok mau main denganku. Kalau begitu aku pulang saja ne, ajusshi ajuhma dan Donghae hyung aku pamit."

"Hati-hati ya Kyu, besok pasti wookie mau bermain denganmu. Dia itu anaknya susah akrab dengan orang lain" jelas Donghae. Setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung pulang, dan diatar Donghae sampai pintu depan.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba, sinar matahari menyusup masuk ke kamarnya melalui celah vetilasi. Namja itu terbangun setelah cahaya matahari masuk menyusup pada matanya dan mendengar kicauan burung.

"Oaahhmm.. ternyata masih pagi juga. Akh.. aku mau membantu umma menyiapkan sarapan sebelum pergi ke kampus" katanya bermonolog ria, lalu segera pergi mandi.

Namja yang baru bangun tadi adalah Ryeowook, sekarang dia sudah besar dan kuliah di Seoul University. Disana dia mengambil jurusan music dan baru berada pada semester pertama, kakanya Donghae juga kuliah disana hanya saja beda jurusan. Donghae mengambil jurusan Acting *ngarang* dan berada pada semester akhir.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi dan tak lupa menyemprotkan parfum favoritnya, Ryeowook langsung turun ke lantai satu untuk membantu ummanya.

"Pagi umma.. pagi appa" sapanya dengan suara tenornya.

"Pagi Wookie chagi, kenapa sepagai ini kau sudah bangun eoh?" tanya Yunho sambil membaca korannya di meja makan.

"Ne appa, Wookie mau membantu umma menyiapkan sarapan" jawabnya sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

"Kau tidak perlu membantu umma, lagian ini cuma sarapan kok umma bisa membuatnya sendiri" sahut sang umma Jaejoong.

"Gwenchanaya umma, hari ini aku sedang bersemangat jadi aku membantu umma saja. Yang mana bisa aku bantu umma?" tanyanya.

"Kau bantu memotongkan umma sayur ne, itu ambil saja sayurnya di lemari es" kata Jaejoong.

Sudah 15 menit berlalu, sarapan sudah tersaji di atas meja makan. Sekarang tinggal dimakan saja, "Karena sarapan sudah siap, sekarang Wookie panggil hyungmu untuk sarapan supaya tidak terlambat" titah Yunho pada Ryeowook.

"Ne appa, tapi Donghae hyung pasti masih tidur. Dia itu kan pemalas" sahut Ryeowook. Belum Ryeowok sampai di lantai dua terdengar suara Donghae,

"Hey bocah, kau kira aku tidak mendngar ucapanmu eoh? Hyung juga bisa bangun pagi tau" sahut Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Kalau gitu cepatlah kau turun hyung, sebelum kau terlambat dan namjachingu mu memarahimu" sahut Ryeowook.

"Ne ne, dasar kau ini cerewet sekali" dengus Donghae.

Lalu Donghae pun menuju meja makan, dan sarapan bersama-sama. Sarapan kali ini terasa lebih tenang, biasanya Donghae dan Ryeowook selalu ribut adu mulut. Mungkin kali ini mereka sedang malas untuk bertengkar.

"Wookie hari ini berangkat dengan Kyuhyun atau membawa mobil sendiri?" tanya sang umma pada Wookie.

"Ne umma, aku sedang malas membawa mobil hari ini" jawabnya sambil mengulas senyum.

"Kalau kau Hae, mau menjemput Hyukie seperti biasanya?" kali ini sang appa bertanya pada Donghae. "Ne appa, kalau aku tak menjemputnya bisa-bisa dia ngambek padaku" sahut Donghae.

"Kasihan ne Hyukie hyung punya namjachingu seperti Donghae hyung yang sangat malas" ejek Ryeowook.

"Yakk dasar kau namja cantik, suka sekali mengataiku seperti itu" sungut Donghae.

"Kau juga hyung, selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan namja cantik dari kecil. Aku ini kan-" Ucapannya terputus saat tiba-tiba Donghae memotog pembicaraan Ryeowook.

"Ya ya, kau itu namja. Hyung tau" potong Donghae sambil terkekeh. 'menyebalkan' batin Ryeowook.

"Yasudah cepat habiskan sarapan kalian, nanti terlambat ke kampusnya. Kalian ini bertengkar terus" titah Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah habis umma, aku ke rumah Kyu ne" ucap Ryeowook lalu ngeloyor pergi, tak lupa dia mencium pipi kedua orangtuanya.

"Hae juga umma, appa. Bye.." Lalu Donghae dan Ryeowook menghilang di balik pintu rumah mereka.

**RYEOWOOK POV**

Ah.. apa kalian sudah mengenalku? Rasanya sudah, karena diawal cerita aku sudah diperkenalkan oleh sang author. Baik, aku akan memperkenalkan ulang diriku lagi. Annyeong, namaku Jung Ryeowook atau yang kerap dipanggil Wookie oleh sahabat dan keluargaku. Sekarang aku kuliah di salah satu universitas terkemuka di Seoul, yaitu Seoul University. Aku mengambil jurusan music, aku sangat menyenangi bidang ini dan baru berada pada semester pertama. Aku mempunyai hyung yang sangat menyayangi ku, yah walaupun dia selalu menggoda dan menjahiliku. Namanya Jung Donghae, panggil saja Donghae. Usia kami terpaut 3 tahun, umur Donghae hyung sekarang 21tahun dan dia berada pada semester akhir pada jurusan acting. Aku dan Hae hyung satu kampus disana. Oragtua ku Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong, appa ku adalah dokter senior di sebuah rumah sakit internasional 'Seoul Internasional Hospital'. Dan umma ku mengelola butik yang sudah mempunyai cabang di mana-mana. Yahh, bukan bermaksud sombong tapi keluargaku memang cukup berada.

Akh.. cukup segitu aku menceritakan keluargaku, sekarang aku mau berangkat ke kampus dengan sahabat terbaikku. Cho Kyuhyun, atau lebih sering ku panggil Kyunie. Biasanya aku yang mencari dia kerumahnya kalau sedang malas membawa mobil. Baru aku masuk ke halaman rumahnya, "Pagi Wookie, mau berangkat bersamaku?" sapa Kyu padaku. "Pagi juga Kyu, aku lagi malas membawa mobil ke kampus. Aku numpang ya Kyu?" mohonku sambil memasang muka memelas. "Untung saja aku belum pergi, lain kali jika ingin berangkat bersama hubungi aku dulu." "Hehe, mian ne Kyu"jawabku nyengir. Sudah tahu kan Cho Kyuhyun ini adalah tetangga baru yang dulu semasih aku kecil dia bertamu malam-malam kerumahku. Sekarang dia menjadi sahabatku, awalnya ketika aku berkenalan dengannya aku jarang sekali mau bicara pada Kyuhyun. Mengingat perjuangan Kyuhyun yang setiap hari datang kerumah untuk mengajakku bermain tapi selalu aku tolak. Aku memang susah akrab dengan orang lain, sampai ku tahu bahwa Kyuhyun ternyata anaknya sangat bersikap baik padaku. Walaupun Kyuhyun itu sangat evil, dia sering mengerjaiku bahkan Donghae hyung yang lebih tua selalu jadi korban dari ke'evil'annya. Dan jangan lupakan dia itu maniac game, PSP adalah benda kesayangannya daripada apapun. Kyu bahkan acuh dengan sekitarnya jika sudah bermain dengan PSPnya.

"Wookie apakah kau sudah mempelajari contoh lagu yang diberikan oleh kemarin?" tanya Kyu padaku yang kini sudah berada dimobil dalam perjalanan ke kampus, Kyuhyun dan aku memang memilih jurusan yang sama dan kamipun satu kelas.

"Pastiya sudah dong Kyu, aku kan rajin" jawabku narsis.

"Kau narsis sekali Jung Ryewook" sahut Kyu sambil mencubit gemas pipiku.

"Aiishh kau ini, jangan cubit pipiku nanti ketampanan ku hilang tau."

"Mwo? Sejak kapan kau tampan Wookie-ah? Kau ini terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang namja" ledek Kyuhyun padaku sambil terkekeh.

"Kau sama saja dengan yang lainnya, sekarang cepatlah sebelum kita terlambat" dengusku sambil mempout kan bibir.

**AUTHOR POV**

15 menit perjalanan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah tiba kampusnya. Setelah memarkir mobilnya, mereka masuk ke dalam gedung Seoul university. Ketika mereka berjalan di koridor kampus banyak yeonja memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan genit. Jangan salahkan mereka yang bertingkah seperti itu, Kyuhyun memang termasuk namja yang popular di kampusnya dan termasuk dalam jajaran namja-namja tampan di kampus tersebut. Bahkan namja yang menyandang sebagai uke pun tertarik padanya.

"Kyu kau sangat popular ya di kampus ini" celetuk Ryeowook.

"Ya begitulah Wookie, susah menjadi namja tampan sepertiku. Dan sayangnya aku tak tertarik dengan mereka" jawab Kyuhyun dengan seringai tercetak di bibirnya.

"Dasar, kau lebih narsis daripadaku."

"Wookie kau juga namja manis yang terkenal di kampus ini, banyak seme yang tertarik padamu." "Yah..aku juga sama denganmu Kyu, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mereka."

Ya..memang hubungan sesama namja itu sudah lumrah sekarang, bahkan banyak yeonja di kampus ini menjadi fujoshi.

"Masih menunggu kekasih kecilmu itu, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Yakkk…dia bukan kekasihku, waktu itu aku masih kecil mana tau aku tentang pacaran" jawab Ryeowook.

"Tapi kau kan suka padanya Jung Ryeowook" ledek Kyuhyun.

"Ya bisa dikatakan seperti itu Kyu.." sahut Ryeowook dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Sudahlah Wookie jangan memikirkannya lagi masih banyak namja-namja tampan yang menyukaimu. Pagi-pagi seperti ini tidak bagus memasang muka bersedih seperti itu."

Setelah itu mereka menuju ke kelas, terlihat Kyuhyun yang merangkul bahu Ryeowook yang pagi itu bersedih mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya lagi.

.

.

"Hyukie chagi kenapa kau terlambat ke kampus? Aku mencari ke rumahmu, tapi umma mu bilang kau sudah berangkat duluan" gerutu Donghae kesal karena tadi pagi ketika dia menjemput Eunhyuk –kekasihnya- seperti biasa malah sudah berangkat duluan.

"Mianhae Hae-ah, aku tadi mengantar hyungku ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja" sesal Eunhyuk. "Mwo sejak kapan kau punya hyung chagi?" tanya Donghae.

"Ani..dia hyung sepupuku, baru datang ke Korea 3 hari yang lalu. Dia dipindah tugaskan dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja di Jepang ke Seoul, karena dia tidak tau jalan aku yang mengantarnya. Makanya aku telat Hae" jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar dengan muka sedih.

"Ne..arraseo, lain kali jika kau ada keperluan lain telfon aku ne biar aku tidak sia-sia menjemputmu seperti tadi pagi."

"Ne Hae, tapi maafkan aku ya? Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" mohon Eunhyuk.

"Iya chagi" jawab Donghae sambil mecium pipi kekasihnya.

"Jinjja? Gomawo chagi." Eunhyuk merasa sangat malu setelah dicium kekasihnya Donghae, wajahnya bersemu merah.

Ya.. mereka memang sepasang kekasih –HaeHyuk- yang selalu hyperactive. Keduanya sama-sama tidak bisa diam, Eunhyuk dan Donghae berada pada semester yang sama tetapi beda jurusan. Eunhyuk mengambil jurusan Drama Teater.

"Kajja Hyukie kita ke cafeteria makan, aku sudah sangat lapar" keluh Donghae sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan, lalu menyeret sang kekasih pergi ke cafetaria.

.

.

Malam harinya ketika sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga Jung.

"Yeobo, kenapa kau datang terlambat hari ini? Apakah dirumah sakit banyak pasien?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Anniya.. tadi aku hanya sedikit mengurusi seorang dokter yang baru pindah. Kau tahu Jae, Dokter itu masih sangat muda mungkin 2 tahun lebih tua daripada si Donghae. Dia juga sangat tampan selain itu dia amat pintar dan cekatan dalam mengurus pasien" tutur Yunho.

"Mana lebih tampan aku atau dokter itu appa?" celetuk Donghae tiba-tiba yang sedari tadi serius menonton reality show.

"Hyung kau tampan? Gak salah aku mendengarnya, muka seperti ikan itu kau bilang tampan?" ejek Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Eh kau namja cantik, matamu rabun eoh? Tak lihatkan hyung mu ini tampan sekali, sampai Hyukie tak mampu berpaling dariku"

"Bwahaha, Hyukie hyung saja yang rabun melihatmu. Bwee.." ejek Wookie lagi dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Dasar kau-

Omongan Donghae terputus karena tiba-tiba sang umma membentaknya, alhasil dia tak jadi melempari Ryeowook dengan bantal sofa yang sudah siap melayang.

"Hae kau mau melempar Wookie dengan bantal itu eoh? Sudahlah mengalah pada dongsaengmu, kau ini masih saja brsifat kekanak-kanakan" bentak Jaejoong. "Tapi umma-"

"Appa umma, Wookie ke kamar dulu ne mau belajar untuk middle tes besok. Bye..Hae hyung selamat di omelin,kkkk~" langsung saja Ryeowook ngacir ke kamarnya sebelum Donghae jadi melemparinya dengan bantal, karena mengatainya lagi. "Dasar kalian berdua bertengkar saja seperti kucing dan anjing" heran Yunho yang melihat kedu putranya selalu saja bertengkar jika berdekatan.

.

.

**Ryeowook POV**

"Wookie, bangun sayang ini sudah siang. Apa kau tidak ada kuliah?" kudengar umma memanggilku dari luar kamar dengan menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku. Aku tersentak, dan langsung melihat jam di nakasku. Omoo.. ini sudah jam setengah 8, sudah siang banget. Hari ini kan aku ada tes, gawat. Aku harus cepat-cepat.

Setelah berpakaian rapi aku langsung turun, "Umma, Hae hyung dan appa sudah berangkat ya?" tanyaku.

"Ne, mereka sudah berangkat 10 menit yang lalu. Kenapa kau tumben bangun sesiang ini chagi?" tanya umma padaku.

"Entahlah umma. Haiiisshh kalau seperti ini aku ke kampus dengan siapa? Kyu pasti sudah berangkat juga, mobilku kan masih di bengkel umma" omelku pada diri sendiri sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut frustasi.

"Salah sendiri sih kamu Wookie, sudah naik bus saja ya. Jangan acak-acak rambutmu yang sudah rapi sayang" kata umma sambil mebenahi rambutku.

"Sudahlah umma aku naik bus saja. Doakan aku tidak terlambat ne. Bye umma" aku langsung pergi, tapi sebelumnya mencium pipi umma.

Aku sangat tergesa-gesa menuju halte bus. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk jalan santai, alhasil aku pun lari ke halte. Bodo amat bau keringat, yang penting aku tak terlambat mengikuti tes hari ini.

**AUTHOR POV**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berpakaian rapi memakai kemeja warna hijau muda dengan dasi yang tertata rapi dan dia menyampirkan jas putih di tangannya. Pemuda itu memasuki mobilnya yang berada di halaman parkir apartemennya. Jika dilihat-lihat lagi, pemuda itu sangatlah tampan. Dengan kulit putihnya dan rambut hitam legamnya, juga postur tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap. Sepertinya dia akan berangkat bekerja.

**YESUNG POV**

Hari ini hari ketiga ku bekerja di Seoul Internasional Hospital, kalian pasti sudah tahu aku adalah seorang dokter. Tepatya seorang dokter bedah, walaupun aku dokter bedah aku juga bisa mengobati sakit ringan. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jong Woon, atau yang kerap dipanggil Yesung oleh teman dan orang-orang terdekatku. Aku baru pindah dari Jepang seminggu yang lalu, dan sekarang ditugaskan di Seoul. Hmm.. aku serasa kembali ke kampung halamanku, apalagi jika sudah mengingat masa kecilku dengannya. Jika mengingat itu, aku jadi rindu dengannya.

Aku sangat senang bekerja di rumah sakit tersebut, para dokter dan perawatnya sangat ramah. Dokter seniornya juga, apalagi seniorku Jung Yunho aku sangat kagum padanya walaupun baru beberapa hari mengenalnya. Hari ini jadwal ku di rumah sakit sangat padat, mengingat ada tiga orang pasien yang akan aku operasi. Aku harus cepat sampai di rumah sakit.

**RYEOWOOK POV**

Aku harus cepat-cepat nih, sebelum sampai di halte tak ada salahnya kan aku coba menyetop taxi? Memang hari ini adalah hari sialku kali, setiap taxi yang ku stop berisi penumpang. Karena memang tak ada pilihan lain aku menuju halte saja, sudah kupastikan aku terlambat dan bakal diomeli . sudahlah pasrahkan dirimu Jung Ryeowook. Setelah aku berada diseberang halte, tanpa tengok kanan-kiri langsung saja aku lari menuju halte. Ketika menyebrang samar-samar ku dengar seorang ajuhma berteriak, "Awas nak ada mobil…."

Karena aku syok melihat mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahku, akupun lemas dan…

CKIITTTTT… BRUKKKK

**TBC**

kyaaaa...! FF pertamaku. Mian kalo jelek ya chingu, aku gag bisa bwt epep sebagus author lain T.T

maaf juga kalo chap 1 udah seabrek gini banyaknya.. Maklum author baru, hehe.

oya.. chap 1 ini perkenalan dulu ya ^^

kalo banyak yg suka aku lanjutin deh,,

minat RCL ?

*bow, bow, bow* papaiii :D


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Make You Fallin Love with Me Again

Author : Real Me

Genre : Romance, Family, etc.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Yesung punyanya Wookie, Wookie punyanya Yesung. khusus bwt Yesung punya saya ya XD. Tp saya relain bwt Wookie

Pairing : YeWook

Warning : Yaoi, BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gag jelas, dan tak sesuai alur...

* * *

_**CKIITTTTT… BRUKKKK**_

_****_Chapter 2

AUTHOR POV

"Awas nak ada mobil…" teriak salah seorang ajuhma di halte yang melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang kearah Ryeowook. Karena syok Ryeowook mematung ditempat dan BRUUKKK…

Ryeowook langsung pingsan ketika mobil itu menabraknya. Para penumpang yang menunggu di halte langsung berhamburan untuk menolongnya. Si pemilik mobil yang menabrak Ryeowook tadi tak kalah syok "Astaga aku menabrak orang". Segera dia keluar menerobos kerumunan orang depan mobilnya. "Permisi saya mau melihatnya" ucap namja itu, ya namja yang menabrak Ryeowook tadi adalah Yesung. Dia ngebut ke rumah sakit karena harus segera melakukan operasi. "Hei kau lihat anak orang tertabrak, kau harus tanggung jawab" bentak seorang namja pada Yesung. "Ne..baiklah saya yang akan membawanya, saya seorang dokter" langsung saja Yesung mengangkat Ryeowook masuk ke mobilnya.

-Dalam mobil-

"Aiishh kenapa aku bisa menabraknya sih, padahal aku sedang buru-buru. Dan lagian anak ini menyebrang sembarangan sih" rutuk Yesung sambil sesekali melihat Ryeowook yang di jok belakang. "Aku tidak mungkin membawanya kerumah sakit, lebih baik aku periksa di apartemenku saja. Aku harus menghubungi Yochun untuk menggantikan operasi pagi ini." Setelahnya Yesung langsung menghubungi temannya.

Setelah sampai di apartemen Yesung langsung menggendong Ryeowook menuju ke kamarnya, dengan cekatan dia membuka pakaian yang dikenakan Ryeowook untuk melihat kemungkinan terjadinya luka didalam. Setelah memastikan tidak ada luka parah pada badan Ryeowook selain luka di kepala dan sedikit memar pada sikunya akibat terbentur aspal, Yesung dapat bernafas lega. Lalu Yesung mengambil perban, plaster dan obat merah, lalu segera mengobati luka Ryeowook.

Setelah itu Yesung mengambil iphone nya dan menghubungi seseorang..

"Yoboseo, Eunhyuk.."

"Ne..Hyung ada apa? Tumben menghubungiku pagi-pagi"

"Bisakah kau ke apartemenku? Aku tertimpa musibah nih"

"Hyung aku tak bisa, aku baru sampai dikampus"

"Ck, yasudah" pip..

"Aku harus bagaimana ini? Aku gak bisa meninggalkan pasienku, tapi namja ini sendiri jika ku tinggal" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Yochun bagaimana ya, tadi aku kan cuman bilang menggantikan untuk pagi ini saja. Arrgghhtt.. lebih baik aku meminta tolong pada seniorku Yunho" langsung Yesung menghubungi seniornya tersebut.

Terlihat Kyuhyun tengah makan di cafeteria kampus seorang diri, tanpa sadar ketika dia sedang makan datanglah Donghae dan Eunhyuk. "Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah kau tumben sendiri saja Ryeowook mana?" tanya Eunhyuk yang masih bergelayut manja pada lengan Donghae. "Annyeong Hyukie hyung Hae hyung. Eh? Barusan aku mau bertanya padamu Donghae hyung, kenapa Wookie tidak ke kampus hari ini" tanya Kyuhyun balik. "Mwo? Jadi dia tidak kuliah hari ini?" Donghae terkejut. "Ya Hae hyung jelas saja Wookie tidak kuliah hari ini makanya aku sendiri dari tadi. Biasanya kami kan selalu bersama-sama" jelas Kyu sambil memakan pesanannya. "Hae-ah memangnya tadi pagi kau tak berangkat bersama-sama dengan Wookie?" tanya Eunhyuk pada kekasihnya. "Anni, tadi pagi dia belum bangun ketika aku berangkat jadi aku tinggal. Aku jadi khawatir dengannya" jawab Donghae dengat raut wajah agak sedih. "Yasudahlah hyung, kalian pesan makanan saja nanti aku yang menghubungi Wookie" sela Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi bengong melihat dua sejoli itu.

Terlihat Yesung yang sedang membaca koran disamping Ryeowook yang masih tak sadarkan diri, Yesung sudah mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan baju rumah seperti biasanya.

"Nghh…" lenguhan terdengar dari bibir mungil Ryeowook lalu perlahan membuka matanya. "Eh? Kau sudah sadar ya?" tanya Yesung. "A-aku dimana dan kau siapa. Omo.. aku terlambat ke kampus" teriak Ryeowook langsung bangun dari tempat tidur tersebut. Tak ayal Yesung ikut terkejut akibat lengkingan Reowook. "Yakkk kau kenapa berteriak? Aku jadi ikutan terkejut" bentak Yesung. "Kau siapa?" bentak Ryeowook tak kalah keras sambil menatap Yesung tajam. "Tak usah mennatapku horor gitu, aku membaawamu ke apartemenku. Mianhae aku tadi pagi menabrakmu.." sesal Yesung. "Aigoo, kenapa nasibku sial begini sih hari ini. Sudah tidak kuliah dan tak mengikuti tes, aku ditabrak pula" omel Ryeowook sendiri sambil memukul dahinya. "Aww..dahi kusakit sekali. Kenapa?". "Jangan memukul dahimu itu masih sakit akibat tabrakan tadi pagi" cegah Yesung. "Hiks..umma huwe.." tiba-tiba Ryeowook langsung menangis. "Yahh..kenapa kau malah menangis, aku harus bagaimana ini. Kau cengeng sekali sih" keluh Yesung kebingungan. "Kau namja tak tahu diri, gara-gara kau aku jadi begini. Hiks.." ucap Wookie disela tangisannya sambil membentak. "kenapa jadi aku yang kau bentak? Aku sudah menolongmu, lagian ini buka sepenuhnya salahku kau sendiri yang asal menyeberang"

"Yah kau namja pabo. Aku mau pulang saja dari rumahmu ini" karena kesal Ryeowook langsung pergi dari hadapan Yesung sambil menghapus air matanya. Belum lima menit Ryeowook kembali lagi menemui Yesung. "Dimana pintu keluarnya, cepat katakana!" bentak Ryewook. "Sudah aku saja yang mengantarmu pulang." "Tidak, aku tak mau diantar oleh namja sepertimu. Aku masih punya banyak uang untuk menyewa taxi" kekeuh Ryeowook yang langsung pergi, sebelumnya Yesung sudah menunjukkan pintu keluar dari kamar apartemennya.

"Ck, dasar namja aneh. Eh, tunggu aku jadi ingat sesuatu. Sepertinya aku pernah mengenal namja itu sebelumnya, dan wajahnya sudah tak asing lagi. Entahlah.."

"Umma….." lengkingan keras terdengar dari arah pintu kediaman Jung. Jaejoong yang sedang membaca majalah di ruang tamu kaget mendengarnya. Lalu ia langsung menuju pintu yang ia yakini itu adalah suara anak bungsunya. "Umma, huwee…" Ryeowook berlari menghampiri Jaejoong sambil menangis kembali. Sampai-sampai Jaejoong terjungkal ke belakang karena hantaman tubuh Ryeowook.  
"Waeyo chagi? Kenapa Wookie menangis seperti ini? Dan kenapa pulang kuliah jam segini, tidak seperti biasanya?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Umma, hiks..hari ini aku tidak jadi kuliah dan batal mengikuti tes. Huwee…" lagi-lagi Ryeowook menangis. "Eh, kenapa begitu? Dan, aigoo dahimu kenapa sayang?" tanya Jaejoong kaget setelah melepas pelukan Ryeowook.

"Inilah penyebabnya umma, aku tidak jadi kuliah gara-gara tadi pagi aku ditabrak orang. Dan dahi ku jadi terluka seperti ini. Dasar orangnya tak bertanggung jawab, aku benci pada namja itu" jelas Ryeowook yang tangisnya sudah hilang dan tergantikan dengan muka sebal. "Memangnya siapa dia hmm?" tanya sang umma.  
"Tau akh..aku benci dengan namja itu semua gara-gara dia, mengingat tampangnya saja aku tidak mau umma, pokoknya aku benci dengan namja pabbo itu" Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan umma nya sambil mem'pout kan bibirnya lucu. "Haha, kau ini lucu sekali chagi. Kalau mau marah mukanya jangan imut begitu, sudahlah yang penting lukanya tidak parah sayang" Jaejoong menenangkan Ryeowook. "Aiisshh umma ini kenapa malah menertawaiku sih? Umma sama saja dengan namja itu, aku mau ke kamar saja" ucapnya langsung berlari ke lantai atas. "Kau tak pernah berubah dari kecil, selalu manja Wookie" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

Seperti biasa sore harinya Ryeowook selalu membantu sang umma untuk merawat bunga-bunga di depan rumahnya. Ryeowook sangat menyukai bunga sama seperti Jaejoong, sambil bersenandung kecil dia menyemprotka air pada bunga-bunga tersebut. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun nyelonong datang, "Hey..Wookie kenapa kau tak kuliah? Aku jadi sendiri di kampus, pas aku nanya sama Donghae hyung dia juga tidak tau kau dimana. Aku kira kau berangkat dengan Hae hyung." "Ne..tadi pagi aku tak jadi kuliah Kyu" jawab Wokie sambil menghela nafas. "Waeyo Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. "Tadi pagi aku ditabrak orang Kyu, lihatlah dahiku jadi seperti ini gara-gara orang itu." "Siapa yang berani menabrak sahabatku ini?" tanya Kyuhyun –lagi- sok perhatian dengan Ryeowook.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengobrol, lalu datanglah Donghae berjalan santai menuju rumah sambil memainkan kucinya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat KyuWook. "Wookie hei..kenapa kau tak kuliah tadi? Kyu mencarimu" tanya Donghae. "Donghae hyung kenapa sore begini baru pulang? Bukankah kuliah sudah berakhir tadi siang" tanya Kyuhyun. "Kau seperti tidak tau Donghae hyung saja, Kyu. kemana lagi dia kalau bukan pacaran dengan Hyukie hyung" cerca Ryeowook. "Heii..kau sok tau saja tentangku, kau iri eoh? Makanya cari pacar saja" sahut Donghae. "Kenapa aku harus iri padamu hyung? Muka jelek begitu aku harus iri?".

"Hae hyung Wookie bukannya iri karena tak punya pacar, hanya saja dia menantiku untuk menyatakan cinta padanya, kkkk" celetuk Kyuhyun. PLETAKK. "Aww.." ringis Kyuhyun. "Yakkkk, dasar evil sialan. Kalupun kau menyatakan cinta padaku, aku akan menolakmu. Pacaran dengan evil sepertimu sial sekali hidupku. Bukannya aku tak mau mencari pacar, hanya saja aku belum ada keinginan untuk pacaran dulu. Aku mau konsentrasi untuk kuliah dulu" sahut Ryeowook setelah memukul kepala Kyuhyun. "Yasudah terserah kau saja, cerewet sekali dongsaeng ku yang cantik ini" ucap Hae sambil mengacak rambut Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba Donghae terkejut setelah melihat dahi Ryewook yang awalnya tertutup poni, "Eh Wookie kenapa dengan dahimu, kenapa bisa seperti ini?". "Gwenchanaya hyung, aku malas membahas ini terus aku jadi kesal" jawabnya langsung masuk kedalam rumah. "Kyu ada apa dengan dia? Dan kenapa pula dengan dahinya?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun bingung. "Molla hyung, dia bilang tadi pagi kecelakaan makanya tidak kuliah. Sudahlah nampaknya dia kesal hari ini, aku pulang ne.. annyeong."  
"Huh…" langsung Donghae ikut masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hyuk-ah kenapa kau masih berpakaian seperti mau kuliah kesini? Memangnya kau baru pulang dari kuliah?" tanya Yesung. "Anniyo hyung, kuliah ku sudah berakhir tadi siang. Tapi aku baru habis jalan-jalan dengan Donghae, hehe" jawab Eunhyuk sambil nyengir kuda. "Donghae namjachingu mu itu?" "Ne hyung. Dan kenapa kau tadi pagi menelfon ku? Terdengar dari nada suaramu sepertinya kau sangat panik, dan kau juga bilang terkena musibah hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menuju kedapur apartemen Yesung untuk mengambil air. "Masalah itu, tadi pagi aku menabrak seorang yeonja. Eh..ani maksudku seorang namja." "Yang jelas dong hyung, namja atau yeonja?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil membawa gelas berisi air. "Maksud ku namja, habisnya dia manis sih. Aku rasa dia masih kuliah, mungkin 3 tingkat dibawahmu" jawab Yesung dengan pose berfikir. "Trus hyung kondisinya bagaimana?", tanya Hyuk. "Hanya luka kecil di dahinya dan sedikit memar-memar. Aku kesal dengannya, sudah ku tolong malah membenak-bentak ku. Dan lagi dia mengataiku namja pabo. Aisshh…" jelas Yesung. "Hahaha, orang yang tak mengenal mu saja tau kalau kau pabo Yesung hyung. Aku heran orang pabo sperti dirimu bisa jadi dokter handal." "Kau Lee Hyukjae kesini mau mendengar ceritaku atau malah menetawaiku eoh?" kesal Yesung. "Mianhae hyung, tapi fakta yang mengatakan seperti itu. Peace.." jawab Eunhyuk sembari mengangkat dua jari membentuk 'V'. "Hahh..dasar namja tak tau terimakasih. Gara-gara dia aku tak jadi ke rumah sakit, besok aku pasti mendapat pasien tambahan" keluh Yesung sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Itu sih deritamu…."

Sejak kecelakaan Ryeowook ditabrak Yesung, Ryeowook tidak mau lagi keluar rumah dengan menumpang bus. Bahkan dia menuntut pada sang appa agar mobilnya segera diperbaiki secepatnya. Ck, manja.

"Wookie chagi kau tidak kuliah hmm?" tanya Jaejoong. "Ani umma, hari ini Wookie free jadi aku bisa bersantai" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Kalau gitu jangan kemana-mana ne? temani umma dirumah, umma juga sedang malas pergi ke butik." "Ne umma.."

Begitulah mereka asik mengobrol jika Jaejoong dan Wookie sudah bersama, mengingat Jaejoong adalah orang yang sibuk mengurusi bisnis butiknya. Tiba-tiba telfon rumah kediaman Jung berdering, lalu Jaeojoong mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseo, kediaman Jung…."

"Chagi ini aku Yunho, berkas pasienku ketinggalan di meja kerja. Bisakah kau membawakannya ke rumah sakit?"

"Ah ne, aku akan menyuruh Wookie saja yang membawakan untukmu mumpung dia sedang dirumah. Kau ini ceroboh sekali yeobo."

"Gomawo chagi, cepat ya. Bye.."

"Umma itu appa kah? Kenapa dia telfon?" tanya Ryeowook. "Ne, berkas pasien appa mu ketinggalan di meja kerjanya. Wokie tolong bawakan berkasnya ke rumah sakit ne. Appa sangat membutuhkannya segera." "Ne umma." "Sebentar umma ambilkan dulu."

RYEOWOOK POV

"Sebentar umma ambilkan dulu" kata umma ku. Rupanya appa melupakan berkas pasiennya, dasar appa pikun. "Ini..cepat ne. Tapi hati-hati dijalan." "Siap umma, aku pergi dulu" pamitku dan tak lupa mencium pipi umma.

Ahh.. Sudah lama aku tak ke rumah sakit tempat appa bekerja, sekalian saja harini aku kesana sambil mengantarkan berkas ini.

Sekitar 20 menit perjalanan aku sampai di Seoul Internasional Hospital, disinilah appa ku bekerja sebagai dokter. Rumah sakit yang sudah mendapat pengakuan Internasional (?). Cukup lama aku tak pernah ke rumah sakit ini banyak perubahan yang terjadi. Akupun mencari ruangan appa, tetapi appa tak berada disana. Ternyata dia sudah pindah, leih baik aku menelfon appa saja biar cepat.

"Yoboseo, appa ruangan kerjamu dimana? Wookie bingung nih"

"…."

"Ne Wookie akan cepat kesana, appa jangan pergi dulu ya"

"…."

"Annyeong"

Benarkan ruangan appa sudah pindah, aku tau tempat dimana ruangannya. Aku harus segera kesana sebelum appa meninggalkanku. Dengan sedikit berlari aku menuju ruangan appa, BRUKK.

"Aw.." aku terjatuh setelah menabrak orang, berkas appa semua berceceran di lantai. "Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja menabrak anda aku sedang cepat-cepat" kataku sambil membungkukan badan. "Gwenchanaya aku juga sedang cepat-cepat, kertas-kertas mu berhamburan semua" jawab orang yang ku tabrak tadi. "Iya, tak apa ini salahku juga" jawabku sambil memungut kertas-kertas tersebut dan aku belum melihat wajah orang yang ku tabrak. "Sekali lagi mianhae tuan telah menabrakmu" ucapku kembali. "Yakkk kau?" tunjuk orang tersebut kepadaku. "Kau namja pabo, jadi kau yang aku tabrak? Kalau aku tau kau yag ku tabrak aku takkan minta maaf" kataku setelah melihat muka orang yang ku tabrak. Ternyata namja pabo yang menabrak ku dijalan tempo hari lalu. Aiihh kenapa nasibku sesial ini sih, harus bertemu namja ini lagi. "Kau kenapa berada disini sih?" tanyaku padanya dengan nada kesal. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu namja aneh, tak kau lihat pakaian ku seperti ini? Aku seorang dokter disini."

"Namja sepertimu bisa jadi dokter? Sudahlah aku malas berdebat denganmu, aku mau mencari appaku" langsung saja aku pergi, bodo amat aku dengan dia.

RYEOWOOK POV END

"Appa ini berkasmu, kenapa kau bisa melupakannya sih? Dasar appa pikun" kata Ryeowook sambil memberikan berkas appanya. "Ne Wookie, mian ya appa merepotkanmu. Wookie tidak kuliah?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelus rambut anaknya. "Gwenchanaya appa, hari ini aku free makanya aku bisa mengantarkan berkas ini kemari." "Gomawo ne chagi, yasudah appa harus memeriksa pasien dulu. Kalau kamu masih ingin disini tunggu saja appa sampai selesai. Kalau kau bosan, wookie bisa pulang ne," kata Yunho sambil tersenyum lalu pergi.

Jika semua orang dirumah itu tidak disibukkan dengan urusan masing-masing, maka mereka akan dapat berkumpul bersama seperti sekarang. Keluarga Jung berkumpul diruang tamu menonton tv sambil bersendau gurau(?). Hanya saja malam ini Kyuhyun ikut bersama, karena selesai mengerjakan tugas dengan Ryeowook.

"Kyu sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya?" tanya Yunho. "Ne ajushi tugas kami sudah selesai, kalau belum selesai kami tak akan kemari" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengambil cemilan di meja. "Donghae hyung tumben malam minggu seperti ini kau dirumah. Biasanya kan selalu pergi dengan Eunhyuk hyung" tanya Ryeowook. "Aku sedang malas pergi, jadi aku dirumah saja. Kyu bagi dong cemilannya" jawab Donghae sambil meminta cemilan pada Kyuhyun.

TING TONG, TING TONG

"Ada tamu, Donghae atau Wookie salah satu dari kalian cepat bukakan pintunya" titah Jaejoong kepada anaknya. "Acaranya masih bagus umma aku tidak mau, suruh Wookie saja" tolak Donghae. "Ya biar aku saja yang membukanya, dasar malas." Lalu Ryeowook segera menuju pintu untuk menyambut tamu yang datang sebelum tamu tersebut memencet bell terus.

_**Cklek..**_

_**TBC**_

Sebelumnya memang ff ini sy pernah publish di fb, so yang udah pernah baca tunggu kelanjutannya disini ya ^^.

bagaimana menurut readers karya saya? Jelekkah? sepertinya begitu, karena yg Review dikit.

minat Riview untuk melanjutkan ff ini?

*bow*bow*bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Make You Fallin Love with Me Again

Author : Real Me

Genre : Romance, Family, etc.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Yesung punyanya Wookie, Wookie punyanya Yesung. khusus bwt Yesung punya saya ya XD. Tp saya relain bwt Wookie

Pairing : YeWook

Warning : Yaoi, BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gag jelas, dan tak sesuai alur...

* * *

Cklek..

"Yakkk, kau lagi ada apa kerumah ku. Pergi sana, kau salah rumah. Hush pergi" usir Ryeowook pada tamu tersebut sambil menutup pintu. Ya tamu yang datang adalah Yesung, pantas saja Ryeowook langsung mengusirnya. Ryeowook hendak kembali ke ruang tamu, namun bell rumahnya kembali berbunyi. Dengan kesal dia membuka pintu, "Sudah kubilang pergi sana, kau salah rumah" teriak Ryeowook pada Yesung, yang mungkin terdengar sampai ruang tamu.

"Aku tak salah rumah kok, kenapa kau mengusir ku? Lagian kau siapa berada dirumah ini?" protes Yesung.

"Ini rumah ku pabo."

"Mwo? Tak mungkin." Begitulah pertengkaran yang terjadi

Jaejoong yang mendengar ribut-ribut dari ruang tamu segera menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang sampai harus Ryeowook berteriak.

"Wookie siapa yang datang? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa umma, aku malas. Umma saja yang melihat sendiri" jawab Ryeowook dan langsung kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Nuguya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Anyeong ajuhma, apakah ini benar rumah dokter Yunho?" tanya Yesung sopan.

"Ne benar ini rumahnya, kau siapa? Mau mencari suamiku, kalau begitu masuk dulu."

"Yeobo ada yang mencari mu nih."

"Siapa?" tanya Yunho yang masih menonton tv.

"Makanya lihat dulu, menontonnya sudah" kata Jaejoong.

"Eh, Yesung-ssi. Ada apa kemari malam-malam? Dan darimana kau tau rumahku?" tanyanya lagi setelah mengetahui yang datang Yesung.

"Ini senior aku mau menyerahkan berkas yang anda suruh memperbaikinya kemarin. Aku tau rumah anda dari suster anda, sekalian aku mau berkunjung kemari" jawab Yesung dengan senyum paling manisnya.

"Kau tak usah repot-repot seperti itu, dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'senior' jika berada di luar rumah sakit. Panggil saja ajushi ne."

"Ne ajushi.." jawab Yesung kikuk.

"Oh ya perkenalkan ini keluarga ku Yesung-ssi, ini istriku Jaejoong, itu putra sulungku Donghae 2 tahun lebih muda darimu, yang itu tetangga sekaligus teman anakku Kyuhyun, dan yang seperti yeoja itu Ryeowook putra bungsuku."

"Appa jangan mengataiku seperti itu aku ini namja" sahut Ryeowok yang tak terima dikatai yeoja oleh Yunho.

"Annyeong ajuhma, Donghae-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi, dan…ajushi apakah benar dia anakmu?" tanya Yesung sambil menunjuk Ryeowook.

"Apa kau lagi menunjuk-nunjukku, kau tak percaya eoh?" sahut Ryeowook.

"Ne dia anak kami Yesung-ah, memangnnya kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kalian tau? Dia namja yang menabrakku seminngu yang lalu sampai aku tak jadi kuliah, semua gara-gara dia" ucap Ryeowook yang kembali marah.

"Mwo?" kaget Donghae dan Kyuhyun berbarengan yang sedari tadi sibuk menonton tv.

"Wookie jadi orang yang kau ceritakan itu dia?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

"Jadi kau yang menabrak dongsaeng ku hah?" tanya Donghae juga.

"Hae, Kyu lebih sopan dikit dong. Yesung ini lebih tua dari kalian" nasehat Yunho.

"Yesung benar kau yang menabrak Wookie waktu itu?" tanya Yunho.

"Hm n..ne ajushi, tapi salah dia juga menyebrang sembarangan" jawab Yesung gugup.

"Mwo? Aku kau salahkan, aku sudah jadi korban mu sampai terluka begitu" sahut Ryeowook tak terima.

"Kau minta maaf dong sama dongsaeng ku" kata Donghae dengan suara sedikit meninggi, maklum Donghae seperti itu karena dia sangat menyayangi Ryeowook.

"Hae, Wookie sudah kalian tenang. Biarkan Yesung menjelaskannya" Jaejoong menengahi.

"Aku mau ke kamar saja, aku bosan melihatnya terus. Ayo Kyu ikut aku," kata Ryeowook dengan nada kesal sambil menarik paksa tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi ayo ceritakan Yesung bagaimana kejadiannya?" tanya Yunho. "Jadi begini ajushi ajuhma….."

.

.

"Jadi begitu ya? Mian ya hyung aku tadi mebentak mu, hehehe" Donghae meminta maaf setelah mendengar penjelasan Yesung.

"Gwenchanaya Donghae. Aku mau bertanya, apakah dekat sini ada taman ya, sejenis ada tempat anak-anak bermainnya?" tanya Yesung.

"Ia hyung dekat rumah kami ada taman seperti yang kau sebut. Wae?"

"Ani, aku merasa seperti tak asing lagi dengan daerah disini. Sudah malam aku pamit pulang ne ajushi ajuhma dan Donghae."

"Biar aku yang mengantar mu hyung sampai depan."

"Aku pulang ya Donghae-ah, annyeong",

"Ne hyung hati-hati dijalan, kalau kau tak sibuk dirumah sakit main kesini ya biar aku punya teman. Dan soal Wookie hyung, aku minta maaf atas sikapnya. Dia memang seperti itu, masih kekanak-kanakan cepat sekali ngambeknya," jelas Donghae pada Yesung yang sudah berada di dalam mobilnya. "Gwenchanaya, sudahlah aku mau pulang. Bye.."

YESUNG POV

Tebakkan ku berarti benar, di sekitar daerah sini ada sebuah taman pantas saja aku tak asing lagi dengan daerah ini. Ah..aku ingin pergi ketaman itu sebentar saja.

.

Taman ini sudah sangat jauh berbeda dibandingkan dulu saat pertama kali aku kesini, tempat ini memberiku banyak kenangan bersamanya, aku jadi merindukannya.

Sejenak aku duduk di salah satu bangku ditaman ini, udara malam ini dingin juga. Ku keratkan jaket hitamku, setidaknya aku merasa lebih hangat . Kapan lagi aku bisa bersantai seperti ini mengingat pekerjaan ku sangat sibuk di rumah sakit. Ku pejamkan mata sambil menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahku. Bayangan namja kecil itu tiba-tiba terlintas lagi di kepalaku, memutar memori lamaku. Kubuka mata senyum tercetak dibibirku mengingat kenangan itu di taman ini. Aku masih ingat bagaimana sosok manis itu.

_"…Itu Ryeowook putra bungsuku"_

_"Dan soal Wookie hyung, aku minta maaf atas sikapnya…"_

Nama itu. Persisis seperti nama namja kecilku, aku selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Wookie. Ya nama yang sama, apakah Ryeowook itu namja kecilku dulu? Benarkah ini?

Memang dia itu manis, sangat manis malah. Kenapa Ryeowook itu sangat mirip dengan Wookie ku? Penampilannya seperti yeoja, aku sangat ingat dulu rambutnya agak panjang. Sekilas ku perhatikan Ryeowook matanya caramel seperti Wookie ku. Mungkinkah Ryeowook itu Wookie ku?

YESUNG POV END

Terlihat Yesung duduk dibangku taman tersebut, fikirannya beradu mengingat namja kecilnya Wookie. Yesung merogoh sakunya sepertinya mencari sebuah benda, tapi wajahnya kebingungan seakan kehilangan sesuatu. Lalu segera dia berlari ke arah mobilnya, dengan tergesa-gesa mebuka pintu mobil dan mengubrak-abrik sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Untung kau tak hilang.." katanya, dengan seketika wajahnya tampak cerah kembali. "Kau satu-satunya kenangan dari Wookie ku" katanya kembali. Dia pandang liontin itu cukup lama, lalu tersenyum.

_"Hyung ini aku berikan padamu sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku. Sebenarnya liontin itu hadiah dari hyungnya Wookie untuk Wookie, tapi itu buat hyung saja."_

Kembali Yesung tersenyum mengingat kata-kata namja kecilnya, "Aku jadi yakin Wookie kecilku adalah kau Jung Ryeowook, anak seniorku" ucap Yesung. "Kau akan menjadi milikku Ryeowook" setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut lalu Yesug melesatkan mobilnya segera menuju apartemennya.

"Wookie…" teriak Kyuhyun lantang di lorong kampus sambil berlari menuju ke arah Ryeowook lalu memeluknya erat.

"Kyunie, lepaskan aku sesak pabo," bentak Ryewook sebal karena Kyuhyun memeluknya terlalu erat. "Hehe, mian ne" cengir Kyuhyun setelah melepas pelukkannya pada Ryeowook.

"Waeyo Kyu? sepertinya kau sedang bergembira hari ini," tanya Ryeowook.

"Kau tau saja Wookie perasaanku hari ini," jawab Kyuhyun sambil cengar-cengir.

"Aku pasti tau, kelihatan dari mukamu Kyu. Ada apa? Cepat ceritakan padaku," titah Ryeowook.

"Ne ne. Ryeowook masih ingat kan ceritaku tentang namja yang aku sukai waktu itu?"

"Ne masih, namja yang kau bilang seperti kelinci itu kan Kyu? Memangnya ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Kau tau Wookie, kemarin malam aku menyatakan perasaan ku padanya dan dia menerimaku sebagai namjachingunya. Tak sia-sia selama ini aku pdkt dengannya" jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Jinjja? Wah Kyunie chukka ne, aku ikut senang" langsung Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhyun kegirangan, padahal Kyuhyun yang jadian tapi Ryeowook yang heboh. Sampai-sampai mahasiswa yang lewat disana bingung menatap mereka.

"Gomawo ne Wookie-ah, kau terlalu senang mendengar ceritaku sampai-sampai kau yang heboh. Nanti aku kenalkan kau degan Sungminie ku ya."

"Hehehe, aku senang karena sahabat ku sudah mendapat apa yang dia inginkan" ucap Wookie sembari tersenyum senang.

"Kajja kita ke kelas.." ajak Kyuhyun sambil menyeret Ryeowook.

.

.

"Donghae tujuan hyung kesini ingin menanyakan suatu hal penting padamu" ucap Yesung sedikit serius. "Tentang apa hyung? Kok serius begitu?" tanya Donghae yang penasaran.

Sekarang Yesung berada di rumah Yunho, dia sengaja pulang lebih awal dari rumah sakit dan segera ingin pergi ke rumah tersebut. Rasa penasarannya sangat tinggi terhadap Ryeowook, dia ingin segera mengetahui apakah nama kecilnya itu adalah Ryeowook. Untung saja dirumah tersebut ada Donghae yang sedang libur kuliah.

"Waktu itu aku kan pernah menanyakan apakah didekat sini ada sebuah taman. Dulu sewaktu kecil apakah Ryeowook dongsaeng mu suka bermain disana?"

"Ne hyung, Wookie selalu bermain disana waktu kecil. Bahkan dia pernah bercerita padaku dan umma bahwa mendapatkan teman baru yang tampan disana" jelas Donghae.

"Benar perkiraanku.." ucap Yesung sedikit berbisik namun dapat didengar oleh Donghae.

"Maksudmu hyung? Memangnya kenapa hyung menanyakan itu?" selidik Donghae

"Kau pernah melihat benda ini?" diperlihatkannya sebuah liontin emas putih yang berinisial 'JR'

"Eh..? Itu seperti liontin yang kuberikan pada Wookie ketika ulang tahunnya dulu sewaktu kecil. Waktu ku tanyakan liontin itu dimana dia bilang hilang. Hyung kok bisa sama sih liontinnya?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Jadi benar ini milikknya?"

"Aku pernah memberikan itu pada Wookie, hanya saja aku bingung kenapa liontin yang kau bawa persis sekali dengan punya Ryeowook."

"Yeah.. aku menemukan kau" ucap Yesung tanpa memperdulikan omongan Donghae.

* * *

wahh maaf ceritanya makin gag jelas, ini TANPA edit, saya lg malas menyentuh ff ini -_-.

pendiskripsiannya kurang jelas bgt .

yg mau lanjut RIPIU ya^^. mungkin chapter depan tanpa edit juga.

thanks yg udh ripiu sy gag bales ya ...

*bow*bow*bow*


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Make You Fallin Love With Me Again

Author : Real Me

Genre : Romance, Family, etc.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Yesung punyanya Wookie, Wookie punyanya Yesung. khusus bwt Yesung punya saya ya XD. Tp saya relain bwt Wookie

Pairing : YeWook n other

Warning : Yaoi, BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gag jelas, dan tak sesuai alur...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Yakkkk Yesung hyung apa yang kau maksud sih? Kalau bicara yang jelas dong aku tak mengerti dengan perkataanmu" sungut Donghae yang sudah sebal.

"Ne ne, akan aku ceritakan. Ryeowook pernah bercerita padamu tentang temannya yang dia kenal ditaman itu kan? Namja tampan itu adalah aku. Kau juga bingung kan kenapa aku memiliki liontin yang sama dengan yang kau berikan pada Ryeowook kan? Ini adalah pemberian Wookie padaku sewaktu itu, dia memberikkanku sebagai kenang-kenangan" jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

"Jadi namja yang dimaksud oleh Ryeowook itu kau hyung?" Donghae masih belum percaya.

"Aiiishhh…kau ini Hae, sudah aku ceritakan panjang lebar belum mengerti juga loading mu lama sekali sih!"

"Ternyata kau orangnya, tega sekali kau hyung meninggalkan dongsaeng ku, gara-gara kau Wookie jadi sangat sedih. Dasar kepala besar." PLAKKK

"Kenapa kau pukul kepalaku Hae? Sakit tau" rengut Yesung.

"Kau sih membuat ku kesal, kau membuat dongsaengku jadi begitu semenjak kau menghilang. Cuma Kyuhyun yang bisa akrab dengannya semenjak kau tinggal."

"Mian ya, ketika itu aku pindah ke Jepang bersama orangtuaku. Aku juga sedih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku berharap masih bisa bertemu dengannya, dan ternyata harapanku kesampaian" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya mangut-mangut.

"Donghae, sekarang hyung mau menebus kesalahan hyung pada Wookie dulu. Bolehkah aku mendekati(?) Wookie?" Yesung meminta ijin pada Donghae dengan tatapan memelas.

Namun Donghae diam saja, nampaknya masih berfikir. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, Donghae belum juga bergeming sedangkan Yesung menunggu jawaban dari Donghae.

"Hyung…" Donghae memulai.

"Ne Hae-ah?"

"Serius dengan omongan mu hyung?" tanya Donghae seperti seorang host Who Want to be Millionare XD.

"Ya aku serius, sangat serius" jawabnya mantap.

"Oke..aku menyetujuimu hyung, asalkan kau benar-benar serius dengan dongsaengku. Kau tak boleh menyakitinya apalagi membuatnya menangis. Wookie itu orangnya sangat keras kepala, jadi kalau dia sudah ngambek susah untuk merayunya(?) agar tak ngambek lagi kecuali umma yang bisa. Dan ingat hyung, sahabatnya Cho Kyuhyun sangat membela Wookie selain diriku" jelas Donghae setelah menyetujui ucapan Yesung.

"Donghae, gomawo ne^^ jeongmal gomawo. Aku akan tepati semua janjiku" saking kelewat senangnya Yesung sampai memeluk Donghae. "Sekali lagi aku sangat sangat berterimakasih padamu Hae. Soal Kyuhyun itu, sebegitu berhargakah Wookie baginya?" tanya Yesung yang nampaknya cemburu.

"Yahh kau cemburu Yesung? Jangan bersifat kekanak-kanakan seperti itu, wajar Kyuhyun membela Wookie mereka sahabatan sedari kecil kau jangan salah sangka. Yasudah aku sudah merestuimu dengan Wookie, tak usah banyak protes lagi. Nanti biar aku yang bilang dengan umma dan appa, mereka pasti menyetujuinya."

"Ne arraseo.. Dasar ikan"

"Apa kau bilang hyung?" tanya Donghae sangar(?)

"Anni, aku hanya bergurau Hae. Hehehe" cengir Yesung tanpa dosa.

"Ah sepertinya itu suara mobil Wookie dia sudah datang" kata Donghae yang mendengar suara mobil memasuki rumah mereka.

Sebuah mobil BMW silver memasuki rumah keluarga Jung, ya itu mobil Jung Ryeowook yang baru datang dari kuliah. Lalu Ryeowook memarkir mobilnya di garasi dan dengan riangnya berjalan memasuki rumah sambil bersenandung kecil. Namun dia sedikit bingung dengan sebuah mobil hitam yang parkeir di depan rumahnya.

"Donghae hyung …. Wookie pulang" suara tenornya menggema keseluruh rumah setelah membuka pintu.

"Ne..aku disini Wookie-ah" sahut Donghae sedikit berteriak dari ruang tamu agar Ryeowook mendengarnya. Maklum jarak pintu utama rumah dengan ruang tamu agak jauh, mengingat rumah itu besar.

"Eh..kau! kenapa kau disini apa yang kau cari lagi kerumahku hah?" Wookie menunjuk Yesung dengan tatapan horor.

Namun Yesung yang ditatap seperti itu hanya memberikan senyuman paling tampannya pada Ryeowook.

"Wookie sudah tak usah seperti itu. Yesung hyung hanya ingin menemui hyung saja ada urusan penting" ucap Donghae menenangkan dongsaenya.

"Tapi Wookie tak suka hyung…" ucapnya sebal sambil menghentakkan kaki di lantai, persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek.

"Wookie kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau cari selama ini, jadi tak usah bersedih lagi ne."

"Maksud hyung apa? Wookie tak mengerti" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Namja kecil yang kau kenal di taman itu, cinta pertamamu sudah ada disini. Kau tak perlu mencarinya lagi. Karena dia adalah Yesung hyung" jawab Donghae sambil menunjuk Yesung.

"Hae hyung kau bercanda tak usah menjahiliku seperti itu aku sudah tak mempan lagi dengan jahilanmu."

"Yasudah kalau kau tak percaya dengan ucapan ku, biarkan Yesung hyung yang menjelaskannya. Aku mau ke kamar saja."

Lalu Donghae berjalan menuju kamar, ketika melewati Yesung dia membisikkan sesuatu. "Hyung semangat ne, dekati dia agar tak membencimu lagi."

Yesung hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Sepeninggalan Donghae, Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya diam saja. Ryeowook masih berada pada posisinya semula –berdiri- sambil menatap Yesung dengan tatapan kebenciannya. Sedangkan Yesung duduk santai di sofa sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Kenapa kau masih dirumahku? Pergi sana, Hae hyung sudah kekamarnya jadi kau tak ada urusan lagi" usir Ryeowook kepada Yesung.

Yesung lalu bangun dari posisinya dan berjalan ke arah Ryeowook sambil memasang senyum, "Aku merindukanmu Wookie, sangat merindukanmu" ucapnya lalu memeluk Ryeowook.

"Lepaskan! Apa-apaan sih peluk-peluk, memangnya kau siapa bebas memelukku huh?" bentak Ryeowook sambil melepaskan pelukan Yesung dan mundur beberapa langkah dari Yesung.

"Heii.. kau melupakan hyung? Bukannya selama ini Wookie merindukan hyung? Sekarang hyung udah ada disini, kau tak perlu mencariku lagi" ucapnya lembut.

"Memangnya benar kau hyung yang aku cari? Orang yang ku kenal di taman itu?" selidik Ryeowook yang kini mundur beberapa langkah lagi, sebab Yesung mendekatinya.

"Benar, kau melupakan wajahku? Ohya.. hyung lupa, sekarang hyung lebih tampan dari yang dulu" sempat-sempatnya juga Yesung ber'narsis ria padahal orang di depannya sudah sangat marah.

"Jangan mendekat! Sudah ku katakana aku tak mau berurusan lagi denganmu. Dan, jangan sentuh aku apalagi memelukku. Aku benci kau" ucap Ryeowook telak.

"Kalau begitu kau ingat dengan ini?" tanya Yesung sambil memperlihatkan liontin yang dia bawa di depan wajah Ryeowook. "Ini kan pemberianmu Wookie, kau memberikan pada hyung sebagai kenang-kenangan kan? Sama sekali tak ingat huh?"

Donghae yang mengintip pertengkaran Ryeowook dan Yesung dari tangga hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sungguh dongsaengnya sangat keras kepala. "Ck, dasar kau Wookie keras kepalamu tak hilang-hilang juga. Aku serahkan saja padamu Yesung hyung." Stelah itu Donghae masuk ke kamarnya membiarkan permasalahan yang sedang terjadi di bawah sana.

.

Ryeowook hanya bengong melihat benda yang ditunjukkan Yesung padanya, tak bergeming hanya melihatnya terus sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dia ingat.

"Kenapa bengong? Sudah ingat dengan liontin ini?" tanya Yesung sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan waja Ryeowook.

"Punyaku..! kenapa bisa kau yang bawa?" nampaknya uri Wookie sudah ingat dengan liontin itu.

"Ternyata sudah ingat ya? Coba ingat kembali, apa Wookie masih lupa?"

"Ternyata kau benar hyung yang di taman itu?" seakan tak percaya Ryeowook bertanya lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku orangnya, aku tak pernah berbohong apalagi padamu. Jadi kau percaya aku lah orangnya Wookie?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku percaya, ya aku percaya. Tapi aku benci kau" tunjuk Ryeowook galak.

"Jung Ryeowook, kenapa kau membenci hyung? Aku tau aku salah, salah ku terlalu besar padamu. Tapi hari ini aku minta maaf, jeongmal mianhae Wookie-ah.." mohon Yesung.

"Aku membencimu,sangat membencimu.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kau tahu? Kau satu-satunya orang yang mudah akrab denganku yg mau kuajak bermain. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kau pergi, bahkan namamu saja aku tak tau.." Ryeowook berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Aku selalu memikirkannmu disana, sangat berharap bisa kembali bersamamu. Aku yakin kita pasti 'berjodoh' aku yakin Tuhan pasti mempetemukan kita lagi. Walaupun kau sangat membenciku, itu takkan terjadi lama. Karena aku akan terus mengejar cintamu hingga mendapatkanmu. Kau adalah takdirku Jung Ryeowook" ucap Yesung sambil memegang kedua tangan Ryeowook berharap Ryeowoook akan luluh dengan caranya seperti itu.

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali sih, jangan pegang-pegang aku. Sekarang kau cepat pergi dari rumahku, aku mau tidur. Jangan lupa tutup pintunya" lalu Wookie pergi ke kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Yesung yang cengo diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Yasudah selamat tidur baby…"

**YESUNG POV**

Ternyata ucapan Donghae benar tentang mu Wookie baby, kau sangatlah keras kepala. Bahkan aku memohon pun kau tak peduli. Itu bukan masalah bagiku untuk mendapatkanmu, bukan Kim Joong Won namanya jika aku tak bisa memilikimu baby. Akan ku pastikan itu, dan tunggulah kejutan dariku.

**YESUNG POV END**

.

.

"Jadi namja teman kecil Wookie itu Yesung? Junior appamu di rumah sakit eoh?" tanya Jaejoong ketika sedang sarapan bersama.

"Ne umma aku saksinya (?)" sahut Donghae.

"Yakkk tak usah membahasnya lagi, Wookie tak suka" karena kesal Ryeowook membanting sumpitnya.

"Chagi tak usah marah begitu, nanti cepat tua loh. Lagian kenapa kau membenci Yesung hmm? Tak kah kau lihat Yesung itu sangat tampan dan sopan. Appa saja sangat kagum dengannya, bahkan di rumah sakit suster yang masih muda naksir dengan dial loh" goda sang appa Yunho.

"Kalau appa mau dengan Yesung, kenapa bukan appa saja yang pacaran dengannya. Aku tak peduli jika banyak yang naksir dengan si Yesung itu" jawab Ryeowook skaratis.

"Ryeowook kau tak boleh seperti itu chagi, maksud Yesung itu baik dia ingin menebus kesalahannya padamu sayang" nasehat Jaejoong.

"Tuh dengar nasihat umma, jadi anak jangan keras kepala" Donghae ikut menyalahi Ryeowook.

"Ikan kau ikut-ikutan saja, gara-gara hyung tuh kemarin. Iya umma aku mengerti."

"Dasar yeoja, bilang hyung mu ini ikan." Balas Donghae.

"Sudah Hae Wookie janga ribut lagi, kalian ini selalu ribut jika bersama. Dan kau Wookie pikirkan Yesung baik-baik(?)" Yunho menyudahi pertengkaran yang tak elit itu.

**TING TONG TING TONG**

"Ah ada tamu, umma bukakan sebentar ya.."

"Umma jangan, biar Wookie saja ne. Wookie sudah selesai makan kok^^" cegahnya. Setelahnya Ryeowook ke pintu depan melihat siapa tamunya.

"Annyeonghaseo..Apakah ini benar rumah Jung Ryeowook?" tanya seseorang yang telah dibukai pintu oleh Ryeowook, orang itu memakai topi nampaknya tukang bunga. Karena jauh di depan rumah Ryeowook terparkir sebuah motor yang mengangkut banyak bunga.

"Ehh..iya, nuguya?" tanya Ryeowook balik pada pedagang bunga tersebut.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan kan bunga ini kepada Jung Ryeowook, apakah orangnya ada?"

"Ya aku sendiri Jung Ryeowook ajusshi, memangnya bunga ini dari siapa?" tanya Ryeowook lagi dengan wajah bingung.

"Bunga ini pemberian dari seseorang yang sangat special, katanya kau harus menerima bunga ini. Kalau begitu aku permisi ne. annyeong.." lalu pedagang bunga itu pergi setelah menyerahkan bunga kirimannya pada Ryeowook.

Nampaknya Ryeowook kebingungan dengan bunga itu, jelas saja dia bingung pagi-pagi begini sudah mendapat kiriman sebuah bucket bunga lily ungu muda. Yang dia tak tau siapa pengirimnya, "Uh..orang yang sangat special? Siapa dia? Apa jangan-jangan dia fans ku ya?" ucap Ryeowook yang masih kebingungan. Ryeowook membolak-balikkan bunga itu, lalu diciumnya aroma bunga lily tersebut. "Hmmm…harum. Warnanya juga warna kesukaanku. Eh.. ada suratnya?" Dibacanya surat yang senada dengan warna bunga itu. Betapa terkejutnya Ryeowook setelah membaca surat itu, dan seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal. Sambil berjalan ke meja makan dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, dan setelah itu membanting bunga lily tersebut ke atas meja makan. Sontak Donghae, Jaejoong, dan Yunho terkejut.

"Wookie kenapa kau sayang? Kenapa bunganya dilempar? Dan ini bunga dari siapa?" langsung Ryeowook dihujani banyak pertanyaan dari sang umma.

"Tak penting umma, umma ambil saja bunga itu daripada ku buang ke tempat sampah" jawab Ryeowook ketus.

"Heiii kenapa kau marah eoh? Memangnya siapa yang memberimu bunga, coba kulihat" Donghae yang penasaran langsung mengambil surat yang ada di bunga itu dan membacanya.

_Wookie baby semoga kau suka dengan bunga yang hyung kirim._

_Semoga hari minggumu menyenangkan, maaf hyung tak bisa berkunjung_

_ke rumahmua hari ini._

_YESUNG_

"Aigooo, Wookie kau tega sekali mau membuang bunga pemberian Yesung hyung. Nanti aku bilangin ya sama Yesung hyung" ancam Donghae setelah membaca surat itu.

"Bilang saja, aku tak takut dengannya."

"Ryeowook kau tak boleh seperti itu, hargailah pemberian orang kalau Yesung tau bunganya dibuang dia pasti sedih" nasehat Yunho pada Ryeowook.

"Appa Wookie tak peduli sama dia."

"Haahh, yasudah bunganya umma saja yang ambil mau umma taruh di vas saja. Sayang sekali bunga secantik ini dibuang" akhirnya Jaejoong mau mengambil bunga tersebut, memang dasar anaknya keras kepala susah dinasehati.

.

.

**_To : Kyuhyun_**

**_Kyu sekarang aku ke rumahmu ne? kita jadi kan jogging sore ini?_**

Setelah mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun, Ryeowook lalu mengganti baju untuk jooging. Dia mengenakan kaos pink dan celana trening selutut, tak lupa sepatu olahraga putih.

Drrrt..Drrrt

**_From : Kyuhyun_**

**_Ne kita jadi jogging, aku mengajak Minie hyung ya, mau kuperkenalkan padamu J_**

"Wahh aku tak sabaran ingin berkenalan dengan namjachingu nya Kyuhyun," setelah itu langsung Ryeowook pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun. Di ruang tamu dia bertemu dengan Donghae yang sedang menelfon sang kekasih Eunhyuk, Donghae yang melihat Ryeowook berpakaian olahraga pun bertanya. "Wookie kau mau kemana berpakaian seperti itu? Pake baju pink lagi."

"Aku mau jogging hyung dengan Kyuhyun, kau tak usah protes dengan penampilanku. Bye Dongae ikan"

.

.

**RYEOWOOK POV**

"Kyu, Kyuhyun cepat keluar nanti keburu sore kita jogging nya" teriakku dari luar rumah Kyuhyun. Setelah aku berteriak seperti itu, Kyuhyun pun keluar dan dibelakangnya diikuti seorang namja imut. Itu pasti namjachingu nya Kyuhyun.

"Ne sebentar, kau ini tak sabaran sekali sih Wookie" sahut Kyuyun sambil berjalan ke arah ku.

"Kyunie ini Minie hyung mu itu ya, aigooo manis sekali dia juga sangat imut. Kau pintar mencari pacar Kyu" pujiku pada Kyuhyun yang sudah ke GR an.

"Minie hyung perkenalkan dirimu ne" perintahnya pada namjachingunya itu, dasar memang Kyuhyun tukang perintah.

"Annyeong Ryeowook-ssi perkenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin, kau panggil saja aku Minie hyung sama seperti Kyuhyun ne" katanya memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Annyeong Sungmin hyung, senang bertemu denganmu. Dan kenapa kau bisa tau namaku?" tanyaku pada Sungmin hyung.

"Kyu sudah menceritakan semuanya tentangmu Ryeowook," dia itu benar-benar sangat imut.

"Apa saja yang evil ini sudah ceritakan padamu hyung tentangku? Dia menceritakan yang jelek-jelek ya? Dan tak usah formal seperti itu padaku ya, panggil saja aku Wookie ne"

"Heii Wookie kau menuduhku sembarangan ya, mana mungkin aku menceritakan mu yang jelek-jelek aku ini kan sahabat yang baik." Hahaha aku bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah sebal dengan tuduhan ku, sampai-sampai Sungmin hyung juga terkekeh sendiri.

"Aku bercanda evil, kajja kita jogging" ajakku pada mereka berdua.

**RYEOWOOK POV END**

"Donghae hyung aku ikut denganmu ke kampus ya, aku tak mau membawa mobil. Wookie agak demam nih" bujuk Ryeowook pada Donghae.

"Ne, tapi kau pulangnya dengan Kyu saja ya. Hyung mau mengantar Hyukie ke took sepatu sepulang nanti"

"Lebih baik kau tak usah kuliah sayang kalau merasa tak enak badan" suruh Jaejoong dari arah dapur yang sedang membuat susu untuk HaeWook.

"Wookie ingin kuliah saja umma, bosan dirumah sendiri. Nanti umma jemput Wookie di kampus ya, Kyu dia sekarang selalu menjemput Sungmin hyung di tempat kerjanya."

"Iya nanti umma jemput."

Mereka hanya sarapan bertiga, sang appa Yunho sudah berangkat pagi-pagi untuk mengurusi pasienya. Ryeowook yang hari ini tak enak badan karena beberapa hari terakhir insomnianya kambuh harus berangkat bersama dengan Donghae, dia terlalu malas untuk berangkat dengan Kyuhyun hari ini.

Tentang Yesung, namja tampan itu setiap hari masih mengirimi Ryeowook bunga, berbagai macam bunga Ryeowook terima setiap pagi bahkan Yesung juga mengiriminya coklat. Tapi seolah tak menganggap pemberian Yesung, Ryeowook memberikan coklat nya pada Kyuhyun ataupun Donghae. Dan bunganya, jika Jaejoong tidak mengetahuinya maka Ryeowook membuang bunga pemberian Yesung. Sungguh dia sangat membenci Yesung.

"Ayo kita berangkat Wookie" ajak Donghae.

"Hyung tak menjemput Enhyuk hyung hari ini?"

"Tak usah, dia bilang akan berangkat bersama appanya. Umma kami berangkat dulu ya,"

"Ne hati-hati sayang, Wookie ingat kalau sakitmu bertambah parah telfon umma ne."

.

.

Usai kegiatan kuliah, Kyuhyun mengajak Ryeowook ke cafeteria kampus untuk makan karena Kyuhyun sudah kelaparan dari awal jam terakhir mata kuliah.

"Ryeowook bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yesung hyung itu? Apakah dia masih mengirimi mu dengan bungan dan coklat?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memakan pesanannya.

"Jangan tanyakan orang itu padaku, aku tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya" jawab Ryeowook cuek.

"Kenapa kau cuek gitu sih dengannya, Yesung hyung itu pasti sangat mencintaimu. Yakinlah Wookie."

"Aku tak peduli."

"Susah sekali memang meyakinkanmu ya, dasar" Kyuhyun pun menyerah menasehati Ryeowook.

"Kyu ini, bagi dengan Sungmin hyung ya. Atau kau bagi-bagikan saja pada murid-murid Sungmin hyung" Ryeowook menyerahkan sekotak coklat kepada Kyuhyun.

"Wookie kau tak ingin memakannya? Sering sekali kau memberiku coklat, coklat ini enak sekali loh. Pasti Yesung hyung membelikan coklat termahal buatmu" Kyuhyun mencoba membohongi Ryeowook dengan mengatakan coklat pemberian Yesung harganya mahal, berharap Ryeowook mau mencicipinya.

"Tak usah berkata seperti itu Kyu, aku tak mau."

"Ya sudah gomawo ne Wookie-ah atas coklat mu, aku akan memberikannya pada Minie hyung pasti dia senang" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

Karena Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin pada sore hari, maka Kyuhyun tinggal dikampus dulu bersama Ryeowook daripada dia harus pulang terlalu malas untuk seorang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga memaksa Ryeowook untuk menemaninya di kampus, padahal dia sedang sakit. Tapi bagi Ryeowook tak apa demi sahabatnya Cho Kyuhyun.

Tepat pukul lima sore Kyuhyun pergi menjemput Sungmin'nya di tempat kerjanya, "Wookie sudah jam lima aku mau menjemput Minie hyung ne, kau tak apa kan ku tinggal sendirian?"

"Gwenchanaya Kyu, jemput saja Sungmin hyung daripada dia ngambek seperti kemarin gara-gara kau terlambat menjemputnya."

"Kau memang sahabat yang paling pengertian Ryeowook," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut sahabatnya itu.

"Ne, tapi aku ikut sampai depan kampus ya. Aku mau menunggu umma."

.

Sepeninggalan Kyuhyun menjemput namjachingunya, Ryeowook sendirian menunggu umma'nya di depan kampus. Kampusnya sudah sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa mahasiswa yang mungkin masih memiliki keperluan penting di kampus mengingat sudah sangat sore.

Ryeowook menggigil, dia rapatkan jaket ungu mudanya. Panas badannya bertambah tinggi, wajahnya juga sedikit demi sedikit memucat. Lalu Ryeowook mengambil ponselnya menekan-nekan layarnya menulis sms kepada umma nya. "Umma kok lama sekali jemput Wookie, umma Wookie gak kuat lagi," katanya sambil menggigil. Angin yang berhembus menambah dinginnya sore ini, Ryeowook mengambil syal di dalam tasnya lalu melilitkan pada lehernya berharap rasa dinginnya berkurang.

Hampir setengah jam Ryeowook menunggu Jaejoong menjemputnya, namun tak datang-datang juga. Berkali-kali juga Ryeowook mengirimi pesan ataupun e-mail buat ummanya, namun tak dibalas. Sampai-sampai Ryeowook menangis karena tak kuat menahan dingin. "Hiks, umma"

.

.

"Nyonya besok ada yang menyewa pakaian dari butik kita untuk sebuah pesta besar…." Kata salah seorang pegawai di butik Jaejoong.

"Ne, ku percayakan urusan ini padamu. Sekarang kau boleh pergi" titahnya pada pegawainya tersebut.

Drrrrtt Drrrttt….

Jaejoong lalu mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar pada meja kerjanya, "Omona.. aku lupa menjemput anakku, banyak sekali Wookie mengirimiku pesan dan e-mail" Jaejoong terkesiap ketika membaca pesan dari Wookie.

"Aku lupa menjemput Wookie, tugasku tak bisa kutinggalkan. Mianhae sayang, umma lupa" katanya panic.

"Hubungi Yunho saja kalau begitu, Wookie pasti sudah ngambek" langsung Jaejoong menghubungi suaminya.

_"Yeoboseo, yeobo bisakah kau menjemput Wookie dikampusnya?" kata Jaejoong setelah Yunho menjawab panggilannya._

**_"Kenapa kau panic sekali chagi, memangnya Wookie tak membawa mobilnya?"_**

_"Yahh dia tadi pagi sakit makanya tak membawa mobil, dan aku lupa menjemputnya. Bisakah kau menjemputnya yeobo?"_

**_"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Sama anak sendiri lupa, kalau Wookie kenapa-napa bagaimana?"_**

_"Mianhae… aku khawatir sekali dengannya"_

**_"Aku juga sedang sibuk, bagaimana kalau aku minta tolong dengan Yesung saja untu menjemput Wookie?"_**

_"Ide yang bagus, cepat ne. Aku sangat khawatir dengan anak kita." Pip.._

Begitulah obrolan panjang yang terjadi di telfon, Jaejoong sangat panic mengingat anaknya sedang sakit dan udara diluar sana dingin.

"Semoga Wookie taka apa-apa dan semoga saja dia mau pulang dengan Yesung" harapnya.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah hitam renault samsung sm5 berhenti di depan kampus Seoul University, seseorang keluar dengan langkah terburu-buru masuk ke tengah kampus. Dengan masih memakai baju kerjanya Yesung menjemput Ryeowook, dia senang saja ketika Yunho meminta tolongnya untuk menjemput Wookie. Ini kesempatan buat Yesung untuk mendekati Ryeowook agar tak membencinya lagi.

"Wookie…" teriak Yesung beberapa meter dari tempat Ryeowook duduk.

Ryeowook yang merasa ada orang yang memanggilnya pun menoleh sambil menghapus air matanya yang sudah jatuh sedari tadi.

"Baby kajja kita pulang, ku atar sampai rumah ne?" tanya Yesung dengan menampakkan senyumnya yang paling tampan, berharap Ryeowook luluh.

"Ke..kenapa kau disini?" suara Ryeowook bergetar.

"Ayo kita pulang, umma mu tak bisa menjemputmu."

"Aku tak mau pulang denganmu," tolak Ryeowook sambil menghempaskan tangan Yesung yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Ini sudah hampir malam, Wookie pulang dengan hyung saja ne?"

"Aku gak mau…."

Setelah mengatakan itu Ryeowook pun pingsan tubuhnya limbung, untung saja Yesung dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Ryeowook.

**TBC**

* * *

Seperti biasa ff nya gaje.. maafkan saya :)

so, RIPIU ya yg mau lanjut walaupun ceritanya aneh

silahkan bagikan ripiu anda buat saya :D

*bow*bow*bow*


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Change for You**

**Author : Real Me**

**Genre : Romance, Family, etc.**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Yesung punya Ryeowook, Ryeowook punya Yesung. YeWook saling memiliki, dan mereka milik SM, orangtuanya, dan TYME. Khusus Yesung buat saya :p**

**Pairing : YeWook n other**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, B x B, bertele-tele, tak sesuai judul, alur kemana-mana dan bnyak typo..**

**.**

**Fanfic ini asli pemikiran saya**

**Don't Like, Don't Like**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Kau terlalu kelelahan dan demam mu sangat tinggi, untung aku segera datang" ucap Yesung setelah memeriksa Ryeowook, dia menyelimuti tubuh Ryeowook sebatas dada lalu mencium keningnya. Andai saja Ryeowook tak pingsan, dia pasti telah memukul Yesung karena berani menciumnya.

Tiba-tiba YunJae nyelonong masuk ke ruang rawat Ryeowook, Yesung sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan mereka.

"Yesung apakah anakku baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne senior, Wookie hanya kelelahan dan demamnya tinggi."

"Wookie maafkan umma ne, umma lupa menjemput mu sayang" sesal Jaejoong sambil memeluk Ryeowook, karena keteledorannya sampai-sampai anaknya harus pingsan seperti ini.

"Sudahlah Jae, kau tak perlu menyesal seperti itu. Berterimakasihlah kepada Yesung, kalau dia tak datang mungkin uri Wookie sudah terlantar disana" Yunho menenangkan istrinya sambil mengusap punggung Jaejoong.

"Yesung-ssi terimakasih ne. Jeongmal gomawo," kata Jaejoong pada Yesung.

"Ne ajuhma, tak apa aku senang bisa menjemput Ryeowook." Jelas saja Yesung sangat senang, kapan lagi bisa sedekat itu dengan Ryeowooknya jika Ryeowook tak pingsan seperti tadi. Ck, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan eoh? Tapi Yesung benar juga, mengingat Ryeowook sangat membencinya.

"Umma…"

"Wookie kau sudah bangun sayang?" Jaejoong yang sedang mengupas buah terkesiap karena Ryeowook sudah sadar.

"Umma kenapa Wookie ada di rumah sakit?" tanya Ryeowook dengan suara kecil, nampaknya baru sadar Ryeowook sudah menyadari bahwa dia sedang di rumah sakit.

"Kamu kemarin pingsan di kampus sayang. Wookie lama sekali sadarnya, dari kemarin sore dan pagi ini baru sadar eoh?" canda Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa yang membawa Wookie kesini umma? Kan kemarin umma tak bisa menjemputku?"

"Sudah kamu tak usah banyak tanya, Wookie baru baikan gak bagus banyak nanya."

"Iaahh umma nanya aja gak boleh. Umma Wookie mau bangun.." rengeknya.

"Sini umma bantu sandaran ne?" tawar Jaejoong sambil mulai membantu Ryeowook bersandar pada kepala ranjang rumah sakit tersebut.

"Mianhae Wookie, kemarin umma tak sempat menjemputmu sayang. Umma benar-benar lupa, untung saja Yesung tak terlambat menjemputmu" sesal Jaejoong lagi.

"Umma kenapa tak suruh appa saja yang jemput Wookie, kenapa orang itu sih kan Wookie benci dia" kesal Ryeowook lagi ketika mendengar nama Yesung.

"Heiii Wookie tak boleh seperti itu, kalau tidak ada Yesung mungkin saja kau pingsan terlantar di kampus."

Cklekkk..

"Pagi ajuhma, pagi Wookie.." sapa Yesung yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar tempat Ryeowook dirawat.

"Ehh.. Yesung-ssi selamat pagi juga" Jaejoong membalas sapaan Yesung dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Ajuhma aku akan memeriksa Wookie dulu ne. Sebelumnya ini aku membawakan hadiah untuk Wookie" kata Yesung sambil menaruh sebuah box berukuran sedang di nakas.

"Aiiishh kenapa sih kau kesini aku tak suka melihat tampangmu itu" kata Ryeowook kasar kepada Yesung. Namun Yesung hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman, seolah kata-kata Ryeowook itu energy baginya.

"Wookie tak boleh berkata seperti itu kepada Yesung. Kalau begitu umma keluar dulu ya sementara kau diperiksa."

"Umma tetap disini! Wookie gak mau ditinggal hanya dengan namja ini…"

Seolah berpura-pura Jaejoog tidak menghiraukan perkataan anaknya, langsung saja dia keluar dari ruangan tersebut memberikan kesempatan untuk Yesung berdekatan dengan Ryeowook.

"Umma jahat sekali meninggalkanku sendiri disini," Ryeowook menatap nanar ke arah pintu.

"Heii baby kan udah ada hyung disini, kok bilang sendiri huh?" tanya Yesung sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa lagi kau bilang aku 'baby'? Jangan panggil aku dengan kata-kata itu, kau bukan siapa-siapa ku!"

"Wookie jangan marah-marah, tak baik orang sakit marah. Sini hyung periksa dulu ne?" setelah itu Yesung lalu memeriksa kondisi Ryeowook dengan telaten, walaupun Ryeowook awalnya memberontak namun dia bisa apa lagi? Berteriak? Tentu saja tidak, dia masih punya rasa malu.

'Huh kenapa tak appa saja memeriksa ku? Kenapa Yesung namja pabo ini sih?' gerutu Ryeowook dalam hati.

Setelah Yesung usai memeriksa Ryeowook masuk seorang suster membawakan makanan dan obat untuk Ryeowook.

"Permisi dokter Yesung, saya membawakan sarapan dan obat untuk tuan Ryeowook" kata suster itu ramah.

"Ne, letakkan saja di meja. Sekarang kau bisa keluar dri sini. Gamsahamnida" balas Yesung sambil tersenyum pada suster tersebut. Apa karena senyuman atau ketampanan Yesung, suster tersebut wajah nya menjadi merah ketika melihat Yesung, lalu dia berbalik keluar sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Ryeowook yang melihat tingkah laku suster itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng "Ck, dasar sama-sama genit."

Yesung yang mendengar perkataan Ryeowook pun berbalik badan menghadap Ryeowook, "Siapa yang genit Wookie?" tanyanya Yesung bingung.

"Hah tak usah aku jelaskan, dokter dan suster sama saja" jawabnya ketus sambil mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap jendela keluar kamar rawatnya tersebut.

Yesung yang masih tak mengerti dengan perkataan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum saja. Sungguh seorang Kim Joong Won biarpun dihina oleh Ryeowook dia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum nya yang paling tampan, tapi sama sekali Ryeowook'nya tak terpengaruh. Poor Yesung.

Ryeowook masih betah memandang halaman belakan rumah sakit tersebut tanpa memperdulikan Yesung disampingnya, dan Yesung pun betah juga memandangi Ryeowook'nya. Tak ingin berdiam lama Yesung pun mengambil makanan yang diantar oleh suster tadi.

"Wookie sarapan ne?"

"Ani, aku tak berminat" jawabnya yang masih memandang keluar jendela.

"Ayolah Wookie kau pasti belum makan dari kemarin kan? Makanlah sedikit hyung tak mau kau sakit lagi" buju Yesung.

"Sudah kubilang tak mau! Kau keluar dari sini cepat, biar umma saja yang menemaniku" tolaknya kasar.

Susah payah Yesung membujuk Ryeowook agar mau makan, tapi Ryeowook selalu menolaknya mentah-mentah. 'sampai begitunya kau membenci hyung wookie?'batinnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel disaku Yesung bergetar, seseorang menelfonnya.

"Yeoboseo.."

"..."

"Ne ajuhma, tak perlu khawatir aku akan menjaganya."

"..."

"Hanya saja dia tak mau sarapan, dia menolakku."

"..."

"Gwenchanaya ajuhma" pip.

Yesung memutuskan sambungan telfonnya setelah selesai berbicara dengan Jaejoong. Ya,yang menghubunginya tadi adalah umma Ryeowook, Jaejoong mengatakan harus segera pergi ke butiknya untuk menyelesaikan urusannya yang kemarin tertunda. Dia menitipkan Ryeowook kepada Yesung agar menjaganya.

"Jae ajuhma tadi menelfon hyung, dia bilang harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanya jadi Wookie dititipkan sama hyung."

"Mwo? Aku tak mau denganmu!"

"Tapi hyung tak bisa meniggalkanmu sendiri disini. Sekarang makan lagi ya?" Yesung mengambil bubur yang sempat dia letakkan lagi di meja ketika Jaejoong menelfon.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak mau. Kau tak punya telinga HUH?" bentak Ryeowook sangat keras, sungguh dia sangat sebal dengan Yesung. Andai saja dirinya tak lemas karena sakit mungkin Ryeowook sudah menggeplak kepala besar Yesung.

"Sungguh tak mau hyung suapin?" Ryeowook terkejut ketika Yesung tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ryeowook, sampai dia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas dokter tersebut.

"Benar tak mau hem?" ucap Yesung lagi dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar mendesah.

Tak tau kenapa jantung Ryeowook berdegup cepat, dia merasakan dengan jelas degup jantungnya ketika Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya. Ryeowook benar-benar bingung dengan detak jantungnya yang seakan mau copot. Pipinya memerah, Ryeowook merasakan desiran lain pada tubuhnya.

"Ka..kau mau apa?" dengan susah payah Ryeowook mengeluarkan kata-kata itu, nampaknya dia terhipnotis dengan manic hitam Yesung yang memandangnya lekat.

"Yasudah kalau tak mau hyung akan keluar saja" Yesung menjauhkan wajahnya hendak menaruh bubur yang akan dia suapkan pada Ryeowook di meja. Namun belum sempat mangkuk bubur itu menyentuh meja, Ryeowook memegang tangannya.

"Jangan pergi! Wookie takut sendiri" ucap Ryeowook yang sangat berbeda ketika membentak Yesung tadi.

Yesung hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, "Ternyata takut sendiri eoh?"

Sungguh Ryeowook menyesali ucapannya barusan, kenapa dia yang sangat membenci Yesung tiba-tiba memohon pada namja yang dia benci itu. Sangat memalukan, pikirnya. Tapi daripada sendiri diruang ini. "Hyung tak mau memaksamu untuk makan lagi, sekarang hyung temani disini saja" ucap Yesung lembut sambil mengelus surai kecoklatan Ryeowook, Ryeowook diam saja tidak bereaksi. Aneh.

"Ehem..Ehem" terdengar dua suara beda yang mengagetkan Yesung dan Ryeowook, mereka menongok ke arah pintu. Dan mereka mendapati tiga makhluk yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, mereka adalah HaeHyuk cople dan Kyuhyun.

Mereka bertiga hanya tersenyum melihat Yesung dan Ryeowook, bagaimana tidak? Ryeowook yang selama ini membenci Yesung kini hanya diam ketika Yesung mengelus kepalanya.

Ryeowook yang merasa diperhatikan lekat-lekat oleh tiga orang tersebut langsung menghempaskan tangan Yesung secara kasar.

"Kenapa kalian memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu?" tanyanya pada tiga orang yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Huh, aneh saja Ryeowook melihatmu yang diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yesung hyung," jawab Kyuhyun sambil berdecak pinggang.

"Bukannya kau membenci Yesung hyung? Atau jangan-jangan kau mulai bisa menerima cintanya?" timpa Donghae sambil tersenyum menggoda pada Dongsaengnya.

"Kalian tak tau apa-apa sudah diam. Siapa bilang aku mau menerimanya, aku masih membenci orang ini" jawabRyeowook skartis.

"Sudah jangan ribut, ayo masuk aku sudah keberatan nih membawa banyak barang" keluh Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi hanya diam, terlihat dia membawa banyak bawaan sepertinya untu Ryeowook.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga masuk ke ruang rawat Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Donghae langsung duduk di sofa ruang tersebut *rumah sakit elit*. Eunhyuk meletakkan barang-barang yang dibawanya pada meja di depan HaeKyu.

"Hyung kau menemani Ryeowook sedari tadi?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Yesung setelah meletakkan bawaannya.

"Ne, tadi Jae ajuhma pergi jadi aku yang mejaga Wookie" sahut Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Yak kan sekalian merayu Wookie hyung" celetuk Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar santai pada sofa.

"Heyy evil jaga ucapanmu ya, kalau aku tak sendiri di ruang ini aku tak akan mau ditemani namja pabo ini" langsung Ryeowook member death glare pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya ya.. wookie kau tak boleh marah-marah kalau lagi sakit" Donghae meng'intrupsi.

"Wookie sudah sarapan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Belum, tadi hyung menyuapinya tapi ditolak terus. Yasudah hyung menyerah" pasrah Yesung.

"Eunhyuk hyung kenal dengan dia?" Ryeowook bingung sambil menunjuk Yesung.

"Dia adalah hyung sepupuku Wookie."

"Huh malang sekali nasib mu Hyukie hyung."

"Yasudah hyung pergi masih harus menangani pasien lain, lagian sudah ada kalian yang menemani Wookie disini. Nanti siang hyung kembali lagi memeriksa Wookie, jika kondisinya membaik berarti nanti sore sudah bisa pulang."

"Ne hyung, kami menjaga Wookie mu baik-baik kok" sahut Donghae dan Kyuhyun kompak.

Setelah Yesung keluar dari ruangan itu, Wookie baru mau makan ketika disuapi oleh Eunhyuk. Donghae dan Kyuhyun, mereka berdua sangat ribut. Mulai dari Donghae yang dijahili Kyuhyun sampai meraka berebut makanan, sampai-sampai Eunhyuk terus berteriak untuk membuat mereka berhenti bertengkar. Tak sadarkah mereka bahwa sekarang sedang di rumah sakit? Ryeowook yang melihat kelakuan sahabat dan hyungnya hanya tertawa tanpa ikut melarangnya. Hingga kesabaran Eunhyuk habis karena HaeKyu terus ribut, akhirya Enhyuk memukul mereka sampai mau diam.

"Wookie ini apa?" tanya Donghae penasaran setelah melihat box yang tadi diletakkan Yesung.

"Entahlah, tadi dia yang membawakan untukku" jawab Ryeowook menekankan pada kata 'dia' dan meraka mengerti siapa yang dimaksud.

"Buka saja Hae, aku jadi penasaran" perintah Euhyuk.

"Wahh boneka Jerapah, kenapa Yesung hyung tau boneka kesukaanmu Wookie?" Donghae mengambil isi box tersebut yang ternyata adalah boneka jerapah berukuran kira-kira 50cm dan dileher boneka itu terdapat kalung yang bertuliskan 'Yesung'.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya Ryeowook sudah kembali pulang ke rumah ditemani oleh Donghae Kyuhyun Eunhyuk dan sang umma Jaejoong. Dia sangat senang dapat kembali kerumah apalagi kembali ke kamarnya. Merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya sambil berguling-guling, rasanya sangat berbeda tinggal dirumah sakit ketimbang dirumah sendiri. Jauh lebih enak dengan rumah sendiri.

Taklama kemudia datang Jaejoong ke kamar Ryeowook membawa soup kesukaannya dan segelas susu coklat. Disuapi seperti ketika masih kecil, Ryeowook sangat suka dimanja seperti itu. Umma tambah memanjakkan nya saat sakit, seperti saat ini. Tapi Ryeowook tak berharap sakit terus, rasanya tak enak.

"Nanti barang mu dikemasi ya Wookie, masukkan kelemari lagi" suruh Jaejoong sambil menyuapi Ryeowook di atas ranjangnya.

"Ne umma, sip" Ryeowook mengacungkan jempol kirinya.

"Boneka pemberian Yesung jangan dibuang, biasanya kau akan membuang apapun pemberian Yesung."

Seketika Ryeowook berhenti mengunyah, dia baru ingat Yesung memberinya boneka jerapah yang lucu. Yang waktu itu diperlihatkan Donghae di rumah sakit. Langsung pandangannya tertuju pada boneka jerapah yang tergeletak diatas sofa kecil dikamarnya tersebut.

"Ya aku tidak membuangnya umma" jawabnya terpaksa, lalu menyuruh Jaejoong menyuapinya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook sibuk berkutat dengan tugas kuliahnya yang harus disetorkan besok, ternyata tidak kuliah selama tiga hari tugasnya lumayan banyak. Dia malas untuk ke rumah Kyuhyun mengerjakan bersama, dia merasa masih kuran fit. Mengerjakan tugas sambil mendengarkan lagu dari ipod merupakan kebiasaannya, sekali-kali suara merdu terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Masih sibuk mencorat coret bukunya ponsel Ryeowook bergetar, ternyata satu pesan masuk dari nomor tak dikenalnya. Setelah membacanya Ryeowook langsung meletakkan ponselnya secara kasar, sebal dengan yang mengiriminya pesan.

"Dari mana namja berkepala besar itu tau nomor ku? Lagian apa maksud dia mengirimi pesan seperti itu. Aku takkan pernah mau, enak saja" umpatnya kesal, seketika mood nya mengerjakan tugas hilang. Kesal setelah membaca pesan yang Yesung kirimi padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah jam kuliah usai Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun segera menuju rumah sakit untuk menemui Yunho. Hari ini Ryeowook menumpag dengan sahabatnya tersebut karena merasa masih kurang fit. Ummanya menitipkan buku milik appanya. Setengah jam menuju umah sakit mewah tersebut karena terjebak macet, KyuWook pun tiba disana. Dengan tergesa-gesa Ryeowook langsung menuju ruang kerja sang appa.

"Wookie-ya jangan terburu-buru seperti itu, tunggu aku" namun Ryeowook tak memperdulikan ucapan Kyuhyun, malah dia berlari dan Kyuhyun pun mengejarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa mengusirku, masak dia mengusir anaknya sendiri" Ryeoeook menggerutu sambil berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Yunho ajusshi lagi sibuk wookie, kau jangan seperti orang kecil" Kyuhyun yang disampingnya mengacak-acak rambut sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku evil! Kau membuatku tambah kesal saja" bentak Ryeowook galak.

"Idih galak amat, aku takut" Kyuhyun bergidik seolah-olah takut dengan bentakan Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang tambah kesal lau memukuli Kyuhyun, tak luput rambut ikal namja jangkung tersebut dijambaknya. Kyuhyun malah menggelitik Ryeowook yang berhasil membuat namja mungil itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sepanjang koridor rumah sakit itu mereka berdua hanya bercanda.

Masih seru bercanda Kyuhyun tak sengaja melihat Yesung yang berjalan menuju kearah mereka berdua. Nampak seorang yeoja bergelayut manja dilengan Yesung, mereka berdua asik mengobrol. Sekali-kali terlihat mereka berdua tertawa secara bersamaan.

Ryeowook menyadari Kyuhyun yang diam mulai mengikuti arah pandangan sahabatnya itu,

DEG..

Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak ketika melihat Yesung dengan seorang yeoja tengah berjalan menuju arah mereka. Ryeowook masih memandangi Yesung,

**'Ani, tidak mungkin aku cemburu. Aku kan membencinya' **

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seakan menolak pemikirannya tersebut.

"Annyeong Yesung hyung" Kyuhyun menyapa Yesung saat meeka telah bertemu, namu Ryeowook diam tak ikut menyapa.

"Eh Kyu, Wookie? Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Yesung sambil melirik Ryeowook dan tersenyum.

"Tadi kami mencari Yun ajusshi" jawab Kyuhyun sopan, sekali-kali Kyuhyun melirik yeoja genit yang masih bergelaut manja dilengan Yesung. Kyuhyun jadi sebal melihatnya.

"Oppa, kajja kita makan" sang yeoja itupun menarik lengan Yesung, seakan dia tak suka dengan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

Tanpa berpamitan kepada KyuWook, Yesung pergi begitu saja karena ditarik paksa yeonja yang berseragam sama seperti dirinya –Dokter-

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Ryeowook langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Berlari dari pintu langsung merebahkan diri ke tempat tidurnya dengan sprai gambar Winnie the pooh. Pikirannya hari ini begitu penat, sibuk dengan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk dan kejadian melihat Yesung dengan seorang yeoja. Yesung? Kau memikirkan dokter itu eoh?

Wookie mengambil boneka jerapah pemberian Yesung yang dia taruh berjejeran dengan beberapa boneka kesukaanya di tempat tidurnya.

"Seharusnya ku buang saja boneka ini, tak penting. Tapi jerapah binatang kesukaanku"

Ddrrttt..

Ponsel putih di nakasnya bergetar, segera Ryeowook mengambilnya.

**'Sungmin hyung calling' **

"Yoboseo Minnie hyung" jawab Ryeowook girang.

**"Wookie-ah kau dirumah kan? Aku kesana ya, mumpung aku sekarang dirumahnya Kyu"**

"Ne hyung"

**"tunggu aku. Bye"**

.

.

"Wookie-ah gwenchanayo? Sepertinya kau tak tenang" tanya Sungmin. Setelah Sungmin menelfon Ryeowook, namja bergigi kelinci itu langsung kerumah keluarga Jung dengan Kyuhyun. Belakangan ini Ryeowook dan Sungmin sangat dekat, mungkin Ryeowook merasa cocok dengan Sungmin yang mempunyai sifat lembut dan menyayanginya.

"Maksud hyung?" Wookie menautkan alisnya tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun sudah bercerita padaku, tadi kalian melihat Yesung dengan seoang yeoja kan?" Sungmin bertanya lagi sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Ryeowook terus dijejali pertanyaan oleh Sungmin, pertanyaan yang membuatnya kesal namun dia juga merasa sedih. Pertanyaan tentang Yesung. Sungmin memaksanya untuk mengakui perasaannya terhadap dokter tampan tersebut. Namun Ryeowook tetap kekeuh pada pada perkataanya yang 'membenci Yesung'. Sungmin tau bahwa Wookie sebenarnya tidak membenci Yesung, itu hanya kekesalannya ketika kecil yang ditinggal Yesung dan rasa kesalnya dibawa sampai sekarang. Ya walaupun Sungmin baru mengenal Ryeowook tapi dia mengerti perasaan yang dirasakan Ryeowook.

Setelah Sungmin pulang, Ryeowook terus terpikir dengan perkataan hyungnya itu yang membuat perasaannya tak karuan.

_'Bisa saja dia meninggalkanmu lagi kalau kau tak jujur dengan perasaanmu'_

Kalimat itu yang terus memenuhi pikiran Ryeowook. Benarkah rasa bencinya pada Yesung itu bukan benci yang sesungguhnya. Jika dia membenci Yesung, kenapa juga dia merasa marah ketika melihat namja tampan itu bersama seorang yeoja? Sepertinya kau harus mengakui perasaanmu Jung Ryeowook jika tak mau kehilangan Yesung seperti yang Sungmin katakan.

**TBC**

* * *

kyaaa.. update juga fict ini *lap keringet*

otte? tambah gag jelas yah? gak apalah, yg penting saya lanjutin nih ff, daripada saya tinggalin.

saya kehilangan inspirasi buat ngetik nih ff, alhasil updatenya lama dan hasilnya mengecewakan -.-

banyak typo'nya dan gak ada fell saat baca. ceritanya saya percepat ya, jadi alurnya agak maksa sih, hehe.

sorry banyak kesalahannya, sy author baru -_-V . beberapa chap lagi akan sy akhiri nih ff.

oke, buat yang udah riview ya ff gaje ini terimakasih :D

**So, silahkan bagika RIPIU nya buat chap ini ^^**

papaii *Bow*bow*bow*


End file.
